<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain [Discontinued] by Michage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227885">The Captain [Discontinued]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michage/pseuds/Michage'>Michage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Time Travel Fix-It, a little bit of everything in here, cuz the finale’s horribly sad, the fic where I give Rex a break cuz he needs it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michage/pseuds/Michage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rex died fighting for the Resistance, he thought that would be the end of it. When he wakes up on Cristophsis, somehow decades in the past, he vows to use his second chance to save the galaxy from it’s horrible fate. On the day that Ahsoka arrives he discovers something is very different; she doesn’t come alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Padawan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know how Rex died, all I know is that he died on Endor don’t come at me with pitchforks if I got it wrong X’D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rex first woke up, he thought he was dreaming, but how could he be dreaming if he was dead? He remembers being on Endor, and he’d taken one too many blaster bolts, and he was rushed back to the rebel base. There was nothing the medics could do except ease the pain. He doesn’t know how he stayed alive for so long, but he did. (Cody had always said he was too stubborn to die easily) He remembers asking to see the sky one last time, remembers laying outside with the evening breeze caressing him softly. He remembers the other rebels cheering, and the fireworks lighting up the sky. He remembers Luke Skywalker squeezing his hand gently, saying that they won, and that Anakin Skywalker had redeemed himself before he died.</p><p>He remembers smiling, muttering “Thank you, Luke.” and feeling Luke’s hand squeeze his own. He had shifted so he was resting more comfortably, finally at peace as he took his final breaths. The Empire was gone, the galaxy was freed. His vision had slowly faded to black, his hand dropping away from Luke’s. He was a little scared, but the fear had washed away when he realized he was going to see his brothers again.</p><p>He hadn’t known what to expect, but he was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw only darkness, his body free from pain and feeling lighter than ever. He had felt something firm beneath him, and his head was resting on something softer. He was lying on a bed.</p><p>After a moment his vision had adjusted, and after looking at his surroundings he realized he was in the barracks on Coruscant. He had looked over and saw a younger Cody sleeping across from him, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming.</p><p>He was convinced he was hallucinating, or he had somehow survived and this was a trick of the Empire (Which he thought was gone), but when he saw his younger self staring back at him in the ‘fresher’s mirror (With black hair instead of blonde), he thought he had been thrust into another universe. After questioning Cody about what’s currently happening (And Cody giving him many strange looks) he found out they were about to ship out to Christophsis.</p><p>When he was still reeling after figuring out he was somehow in the past, he had almost punched Fox in the jaw when he first saw him, but Rex realized that Fox might have been controlled by Sidious as well (The mere thought of that monster made his blood boil). In his first life Thorn had told him after a few drinks in 79’s that Fox had been having memory gaps, more than the other three Guard commanders. There were other moments where he had acted almost like a droid; cold and heartless. After the incident with Fives, Fox had sworn to Rex that he had set his blaster to stun (There were a lot of tears and heated, angry words that night)</p><p>Fox had been more laidback and relaxed when Rex and his batchmates were cadets on Kamino. Rex was reminded of that as he hung around Fox while the 501st waited to be shipped out into the galaxy. They actually had a nice conversation in 79s before the 501st and 212th left for Christophsis. Rex had actually made Fox laugh, and that made Rex feel a little better and a lot less stressed. Maybe he didn’t have the full story, maybe he was wrong to needlessly agonize over Fox’s decision to shoot Fives. Now Rex will never know, and if he plays his cards right, Fives won’t have to die at all. He can save so many brothers from dying.</p><p>The events of Christophsis were the same, except not everything was demolished. Slick was still arrested, but Rex better understood why he did it. Slick had good intentions, but he went the wrong way about them, and at the cost of so many lives.</p><p>He had kept an eye out if anything else had changed (He’s still not used to the black hair), and he found out Jango Fett was still alive. He was also working with Senator Amidala to get a clone rights bill, and the goal is to get every single one of them seen as a Republic citizen and not government property. Rex doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but the idea of being seen as a normal human being seems too good to be true.</p><p>As of now he has no idea how he’s going to stop Sidious. He has absolutely no proof of him being a Sith lord. He can’t access the database on Kamino and get the list of orders, or anything about the inhibitor chip’s true purpose. He also can’t prove Nala Se, or any other Kaminoan, is working for Sidious without proof either. They won’t just take his word for it since he’s just a clone, and they might think he’s crazy if he says he’s from the future, and he’ll be decommissioned before he could blink.</p><p>Rex thinks of what to do as he walks through the ruined city behind Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. All this thinking is giving him a migraine, and he thought he was done with those. He hears a ship approaching, and watches it fly over their heads and touch down a few yards in front of them. He hears General Kenobi mention a new Padawan, so Ahsoka must be in there. Rex tunes out of the conversation as he stares at the ship.</p><p>His heart constricts at the thought of seeing Ahsoka again. A part of him wants to order the ship to take her back to Coruscant, because while he knows she’ll grow into a strong and powerful warrior, right now she’s just a kid with no battle experience, all the things she went through in his first life are now erased, gone forever. She might be an entirely different person now. Rex shakes his head. If he thinks about it too much he might drive himself insane. He then remembers the Temple bombing, and his heart grows heavy, an equally heavy weight settling on his chest. He feels himself stop walking. Maybe if he gets this right, she won’t have to leave, but if the decision comes, it’ll have to be hers. Rex can’t force her to stay if she feels she needs to leave, and this time if she does leave, she might not come back.</p><p>“-ex! Rex! Rex, are you okay?” He’s pulled away from his spiraling thoughts when he registers Skywalker calling his name and shaking his shoulders.</p><p>He jumps and looks around a little wildy before setting his gaze on Skywalker, the man’s face twisted with concern. Skywalker was always so expressive, that at least hadn’t changed. Kenobi’s looking at him too, although his expression is more subdued. Rex swears that man suffers from resting sabaac face.</p><p>“W-what? Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Rex says, relaxing his body as best he can so he isn’t as tense, feeling heat grow on his face at being caught spacing out (Pun intended?). Skywalker frowns, and Rex can tell he’s not really convinced and wants to say more, but he decides not to. Relief floods through Rex at not being questioned further, and he watches the ship’s ramp lower.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <em>Rex pokes his food halfheartedly, his fist supporting his head while he half glares his tray. The trainers had a blast nitpicking everything he did in training earlier that day. The damn longnecks want to decommission for every single flaw he has, no matter how small. It’s not his fault he’s not as docile as they want him to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While Rex is busy brooding his batchmates laugh and joke around him. He feels someone elbow his side softly, and he looks up to see Fox looking at him with something akin to concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You okay, Rex?” The question causes the others to stop and look at him as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flushes slightly under the attention before straightening and giving Fox what he hopes is a genuine smile. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just…” he trails off, unsure how to complete that sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thinking too much?” someone pipes up, Cody, judging by that teasing grin. Without anything to set them apart, it’s hard to tell who’s who, but it’s easy for Rex because he’s known them his whole life, which is a blessing and a curse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fox huffs a laugh next to Rex at Cody’s remark, and Rex smiles embarrassedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” Rex says, smirking at Cody before looking back down at his barely eaten food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“About what?” Ponds asks with food in his mouth, leaning forward on his forearm while the other holds his fork up near his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Rex opens his mouth to answer, he’s cut off when Wolffe scoffs at Ponds and says “Don’t talk with food in your mouth, you di’kut.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ponds swallows and says “What? I was just curious!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nosy is more like it.” Wolffe mutters back before going back to eating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, sorry for bugging you Mister Tall, Dark, and Angsty.” Ponds says with a cheeky grin. Cody covers his mouth to stifle his laughter while Fox chuckles quietly. As Ponds and Wolffe continue to bicker a fond smile grows on Rex’s face, a pleasant warmth spreads from his chest to his limbs, covering him head to toe. The familiarity is enough to keep his anxious thoughts at bay, his appetite coming back full swing as he practically inhales the rest of his food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fox laughs a little louder as he places a hand on Rex’s upper back. “Slow down kih-vod, you’re gonna choke.” he says with a smile, laughter making his eyes almost sparkle. Rex snickers breathily, covering his mouth so food doesn’t fly out. Whenever the war comes, Rex knows he can count on his brothers to be there by his side. After all, they’re the only family he has.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Rex sees Ahsoka it takes every ounce of self control not to run up to her and hug her. His shoulders slump when he remembers she doesn’t know who he is yet. He then notices many things are different, the first being Ahsoka’s outfit. It resembles a more traditional Jedi look, although it’s red instead of beige, and she still has her signature purple sash and belt, red boots and gauntlets. Rex is grateful she’s not wearing the same outfit in his last life, because a tube top, skirt, and tights are not at all appropriate for a battlefield. Rex almost winces at the memory.</p><p>The second thing he noticed is that there’s another kid, a humanoid boy, standing next to Ahsoka. The boy’s skin is blue, his hair a dark purple, and white tattoos (Markings?) on his face. The boy has the traditional beige Padawan outfit, with black boots instead of brown. His eyes widen when he sees the kid has two lightsabers on his belt. Ahsoka didn’t get her second lightsaber until the second year of the war, and that came after a lot of training to use both sabers properly. <em>This kid must be really good if he has two already.</em> he thinks as he gawks at the lightsabers. He also makes a mental note to get these two fitted for armor later.</p><p>“Younglings? Strange, I wonder why there are two of them.” Rex hears Kenobi mutter. Rex’s brows furrow as he really thinks about why the boy’s here. Is he going to be Kenobi’s Padawan? Is he just stopping by and going back to Coruscant? Rex’s hand then moves to his head as a migraine comes in. Great, he really didn’t miss those.</p><p>“And who’re you supposed to be?” Skywalker asks, and Rex hears R2 chirp behind him.</p><p>The two young teens finally reach them, and Rex can see a very small braid with beads behind the boy’s right ear, the three beads in the braid are blue, red, and yellow. Rex wonders what the colors mean.</p><p>“I’m Ahsoka.” Ahsoka says, but the boy’s busy staring at Rex. Rex blinks and waves awkwardly. <em>Strange kid.</em></p><p>Ahsoka then elbows his side and that snaps him out of his staring. “Oh! I’m Cyran. Master Yoda sent us.” The kid, Cyran, says, almost immediately looking around at the temporary base they’ve set up.</p><p>“We were told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There’s an emergency.” Ahsoka says urgently.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re in a bit of an emergency right here.” Anakin says, gesturing around them. <em>Understatement.</em> Rex thinks with a sigh.</p><p>“No kidding.” Rex hears Cyran mumble under his breath. Rex’s lips quirk into a small smile.</p><p>“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we’ve been calling for help.” Kenobi says, doing his signature hand-to-chin pose.</p><p>Both teens frown, Cyran crossing his arms over his chest. “Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message.” Cyran informs.</p><p>Skywalker sighs in annoyance and turns away. “Oh, great. They don’t even know we’re in trouble.” he complains. Rex raises a hand and pats him on the shoulder, which earns him a Look. When Rex first saw Anakin after waking up he almost crushed him with a hug, then wanted to punch him for being such a kriffing idiot, then he remembered he was supposed to be professional, and he hasn’t been serving with him long enough to warrant a hug or a punch in the face.</p><p>Ahsoka ponders for a moment, then suggests “Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped us off.” Cyran nods in agreement. Rex crosses his arms. They tried that last time but didn’t get any reinforcements until the battle had ended. He doubts this will be different.</p><p>Both Jedi look to each other and seem to consider it. Rex turns to study the kid, who immediately notices he’s being stared at. Rex’s eyes widen and he looks away quickly. Who is this kid? Rex’s pretty sure this kid didn’t even exist in his first life.</p><p>The migraine still hasn’t gone away, and he figures he should check on the men to make sure no one’s setting off any explosions. He leans towards Skywalker and mutters “I’ll go check on the men, sir.”</p><p>Skywalker nods, dismissing him, and Rex sees Cyran wave at him. Rex hesitates, then waves back with a small, confused grin before he turns to leave. <em>He’s strange, but I’m starting to like him.</em> he thinks as he goes to check on the men and get rid of the migraine.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>When Rex comes back, migraine gone, he hears Skywalker grumble “I guess we’ll have to hold out a little longer then.” Rex frowns at his General’s tone. Reinforcements must not be coming for a while. Great, it’s just like the first time. While they have more men this time, they still might not have enough. As Rex nears the Jedi he remembers how Ahsoka and Skywalker both managed to take down the shield the Seppies had used. There’s a problem with that, he can’t tell them the enemy’s using a shield if it hasn’t appeared yet. Maybe if he somehow gets to that area where he was the first time, he’ll spot it without making it seem like he knew it was gonna appear.</p><p>Rex stands next to Ahsoka and Cyran, his hands clasped behind his back in a relaxed parade rest. Cyran gives him a reassuring smile, and Rex tries to mirror it. This kid sure smiles a lot. Kenobi turns to the teens and says “My apologies, young ones. It’s time for proper introductions.” He turns to Ahsoka first, who steps forward and says “I’m the new Padawan learner. I’m Ahsoka Tano.”</p><p>“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi, your new Master.” Kenobi says with a smile. Rex almost fidgets as he waits for her to say she’s Skywalker’s Padawan.</p><p>Ahsoka grins back and bows her head. “It’s an honor to be your Padawan, Master Kenobi.” Cyran looks at her proudly.</p><p>Rex blinks. Wait, is she not Skywalker's Padawan? If she’s Kenobi’s Padawan, then that means…</p><p>“And you?” Kenobi asks Cyran, who smiles almost sheepishly.</p><p>“I’m Cyran Novak, and I’ve been assigned to you, Master Skywalker.” Cyran says, raising his arm to point at Skywalker. Rex’s eyebrows shoot up in shock and surprise.</p><p>Skywalker blanches in surprise as he says “<em>What?</em> No, no, no. There’s gotta be a mistake.” Skywalker points almost wildly at Kenobi, “<em>He’s</em> the one who wanted the Padawan.”</p><p>Kenobi smirks and says “And now I have the Padawan.” Both Kenobi and Ahsoka look way too amused. Rex feels another migraine coming in. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He looks over at Cyran who looks almost...guilty. He’s biting his bottom lip and his arms are crossed defensively.</p><p>Rex feels his chest twist with something akin to pity. He places a hand on his shoulder in a silent way of comfort, and Cyran jumps before relaxing more. He takes a breath and says “Master Yoda was very specific. I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training.” He’s trying to appear confident despite his chin wobbling ever so slightly. Skywalker notices Rex’s attempt to comfort the kid and gapes at him. Rex just shrugs with a cheeky grin, even though Skywalker can’t see it.</p><p>“But that doesn’t make any se-“</p><p>“We’ll have to sort this out later.” Kenobi interrupts, a hand held out in an effort to calm his former Padawan. “It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around the cannons.”</p><p>“Rex and I will go check on the lookout post.” Skywalker mutters, starting to walk away.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you take your Padawan with you, sir?” Rex says, trying not to laugh at the look Skywalker gives him that says <em>I thought you were on my side!</em> Cyran looks between the two men in confused amusement, his arms slowly moving to rest at his hips.</p><p>Skywalker sighs and mutters “Come on.” gesturing for Cyran to follow him. Cyran beams and practically drags Rex away with him, and Rex hears Ahsoka laugh at her friend’s excitement.</p><hr/><p><em>”You saw</em> who<em>?”</em> <em>Ponds asks incredulously when Rex finally told his batchers of his strange encounter as they head to the barracks. He had promptly passed out at the table because of no sleep the night prior, which he heard caused Cody to cackle for a good five minutes. His almost encounter with the Jedi was nothing compared to the news that the Jedi Order hadn’t even known about the clones until now, and the clones who have completed their training will be assigned to their Jedi Generals soon.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi.” Rex repeats with a chuckle at Ponds’ awed expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kenobi, huh? I’ve heard the other Jedi call him the Sith Killer.” Cody remarks.</em>
</p><p><em>“Wow, he must be pretty powerful then.” Fox pipes up from behind Rex.</em> He has to be if he killed a Sith. <em>Rex thinks as they enter the barracks.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Whoever gets assigned to him is gonna be one lucky son of a Hutt.” Cody says, and Rex doesn’t fight the smile that spreads across his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, you seem to match him perfectly.” Rex says as he nudges Cody’s arm with his elbow, who scoffs good naturedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I doubt I’m a good match for Kenobi.” Cody says as he climbs up the ladder to his bunk, Rex close behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex huffs a laugh as he sits on his bunk, Cody doing the same. “I think you’re perfect for Kenobi. I heard he’s as uptight as you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody barks out a laugh, which earns harsh shushes from some irritated brothers. Rex and Cody then lock eyes and break out into giggles. “Night Rex.” Cody says after he calms down, his eyes still shining with laughter as his bunk slides shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex smiles, lying down in his bunk as it slides shut, and he sighs as he stares up at the darkness. He closes his eyes and waits until sleep claims him.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Rex with his helmet under his arm, Cyran, and Skywalker make their way to the lookout post. After a few moments of silence Cyran turns to Rex and blurts out “So you’re a clone, right? How’d you get your name? Did you choose it or was it given to you? I’ve heard that you and the other clones develop mentally and physically twice as fast as humans, but once you stop developing you age like a normal human, how does that work? Do you-“</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, chatty.” Skywalker says, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rex blinks and stops, not expecting the onslaught of questions. The surrounding clones chuckle as Cyran flushes in embarrassment. “So many questions.” Anakin mutters, “That’s gonna get annoying.”</p><p>“I think it’s adorable.” Rex says with an amused smile, ruffling Cyran’s hair. The teen grumbles something unintelligible.</p><p>“That’s debatable.” Skywalker mutters under his breath. Rex gives him a disappointed glare, which he wouldn’t have dreamt of doing in his first life, and Skywalker gives him an incredulous look. “What?”</p><p>Rex huffs and turns to Cyran. That man is going to be the death of him. “Yes, I’m a clone. I chose my name after completing my training on Kamino. No, I don’t know the exact science behind our development. If you ask around I bet someone who bothered to learn it can tell you.” Rex says, listing the answers with his fingers. Cyran beams at him, happy with Rex’s answers. Rex knows for sure that Cyran and Echo would get along swimmingly.</p><p>“You’re the first person to actually answer my questions.” Cyran says, and Rex’s brows rise up.</p><p>Before he can think too much about it a trooper comes up and salutes to them. “What’s the status?” Skywalker demands.</p><p>“Quiet for now, sir. They’re gearing up for another assault.” Rex recognizes the swirling blue paint on the armor belonging to Cloud. Cloud notices Cyran. “Who’s the shiny?”</p><p>“I’m Master Skywalker’s Padawan. I’m Cyran Novak.” Cyran says with a nervous smile, holding an arm out for Cloud. Cloud grips the kid’s forearm firmly, then releases it. Cyran’s certainly very friendly, but a bit high strung, and he’s more polite than Ahsoka was at first.</p><p>Cloud pauses, before turning to Skywalker. “Sir, I thought you said you’d never have a Padawan.” he says uncertainly. That’s what Rex said the first time, and he narrows his eyes at Skywalker because Rex knows he’s gonna deny it again.</p><p>“There’s been a mix-up. This youngling isn’t with me.” Skywalker protests. There it is. Rex’s lips purse, a habit he definitely picked up from Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Skywalker’s relationship was rocky at first, but it seems this one will be worse.</p><p>Cyran frowns and puts his hands on his hips, clearly upset. “Stop calling me that!” He then gives a smile that reminds Rex so much of Fives, and now he wants to cry. “You’re stuck with me old man.”</p><p>Rex and Cloud both burst out laughing, although Rex is more discreet about it. Cyran looks very proud of himself. Skywalker glares at Rex, which only makes him laugh harder. Rex and Cloud calm down as Skywalker whirls to face Cyran. “What did you just call me? Don’t get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don’t even think you’re old enough to be a Padawan.”</p><p>Cyran deflates a little, his shoulders slumping as his gaze lowers. “Well, Master Yoda thinks I am.” Rex frowns.</p><p>Skywalker sighs and says “Well, you’re not with Master Yoda now. So, if you’re ready, you better start proving it.” Cyran hangs his head more, one hand gripping his forearm. Now Rex really feels bad for the kid, and he starts to walk forward to comfort him when Skywalker suddenly says. “Commander Rex will show you how a little <em>respect</em> can go a long way.” Rex had forgotten he’s apparently a CC.</p><p>Cyran perks up at Rex’s name. Rex falters, blinks, then smiles and tilts his head for Cyran to follow him. “Come on, youngling.” Rex says teasingly. Cyran groans with a smile and goes to walk with him. “Like he said, you’re stuck with him, so you better get used to him being around.” Rex says to Skywalker, throwing him an innocent grin when he glares at Rex for the third time today.</p><hr/><p>“How come the cannons are so far up? Is Master Skywalker hoping to destroy the droids before they can get the cannons?”</p><p>Rex barks a laugh, his eyes straying from where the shield's supposed to appear for a moment. “More or less. You’re starting to think like him.”</p><p>Cyran gasps dramatically. “Oh no! I’m thinking like Mister Tall, Dark, and Grumpy!”</p><p>Rex does <em>not</em> snort and giggle. He does <em>not.</em> The kid’s quickly growing on him. He looks at Cyran’s face, which is more at ease now that they’re away from Skywalker. The kid needs to be more comfortable around Skywalker if they’re gonna work together as Master and Padawan.</p><p>In his first life he was always told he was more like Jango since he was good with kids. Guess they were right.</p><p>“How does the ranking work now that the Jedi are soldiers? Isn’t that kinda unfair that the Jedi get a higher rank even though you guys are actual soldiers?” Rex blinks when he realizes Cyran’s asking him questions again. “How come I outrank you when I have less experience? It just doesn’t seem fair.”</p><p>Rex puts a hand on Cyran’s shoulder and squeezes it. There’s definitely a difference between him and Ahsoka. “In my book, experience outranks everything.”</p><p>“You definitely outrank me, then.” Cyran says with a small laugh.</p><p>“You’ll get more experience soon enough.” Rex says, letting his hand drop. Cyran smiles faintly, but it falls just as quickly, his head hanging. “Do you think you’ll be a good soldier?” Rex asks, leaning forward a bit to see his face.</p><p>Cyran’s head somehow goes lower as he stops walking. “I don’t know. I’m from a culture of warriors, but living at the Temple I was always surrounded by peacekeepers. The kind of fighting my people do is very different from the Jedi’s.” He then perks up suddenly. “But I know Ahsoka will! She’s amazing, and she’s stronger than I could ever hope to be, and she’s fearless. Even though she’s never seen battle, I know she’ll be an amazing warrior.”</p><p>”What makes you think you won’t be?” Rex asks, brows furrowed.</p><p>Cyran sighs. “It’s complicated.” He then takes a deep breath and puts on a big smile. “Well, if experience outranks everything, guess I’ll have to get some more.” he says with a bit more confidence.</p><p>Rex lightly punches his shoulder. “That’s the spirit, kid.”</p><p>Cyran laughs, then his expression quickly drops into one of concentration, turning his head in a way that makes him look like he’s listening. “What’s that noise?” He mutters as he scans the horizon, his eyes widening when he spots something. He points to something far away, and Rex looks over and feels his heart drop. There’s the shield in the distance, and there’s no doubt a whole droid army is hiding behind it.</p><p>“Not good. They’ve got a ray shield.” Rex says. He mentally kicks himself for not noticing, but he’s glad Cyran did. “That’s gonna make things damn near impossible.” He then turns to Cyran, the kid looking to him nervously. “Looks like you’re about to get plenty of experience, little one.” he says gravely.</p><p>Cyran gulps, looking rapidly between the shield and Rex as he nervously tugs at his wrists. He then takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and hardening his eyes in an attempt to look braver. “We should get back and warn everyone.” he says, turning to Rex.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly, kid.” Rex nods in agreement, slipping his helmet on. The two of them then turn and race back to central command. He’s at a loss on how to fix this mess, now that Ahsoka’s not Skywalker’s Padawan and everything’s sure to be different. He’ll just have to deal with it when it comes. Right now, they need to figure out how to destroy that shield before the clankers destroy their cannons, and them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyyyye here it iiis, my fix-it fic because I didn’t like canon and I want my bois to be happy and alive XD This fic was inspired by the wonderful meridianpony’s own fix-it Dominoes!! Go read her fics they’re amaziiiiing!! Also wow this chapter’s long whoops X’D</p><p>If anyone’s confused; Cyran’s my oc, and I’m planning on making Cyran’s backstory a oneshot (or maybe multichapter depends on my self control) in this series which will be part 1 XD</p><p>Mando’a Translations:<br/>Di’kut: idiot<br/>Kih-vod: little sibling, in this case little brother</p><p>Thank y’all so much for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyran has noticed Rex feels...off in the Force.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Cyran chapter!! Let’s find out more about this new player and if he’s worthy to be the Chosen One’s Padawan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyran has noticed Rex feels...off in the Force. Rex feels almost...out of place, like he doesn’t belong here. As of now he has no idea what it means, and he doesn’t think Master Skywalker will be much help in solving this mystery. Master Kenobi maybe, but he’s currently focusing on Ahsoka, and if he asks Rex about it he doubts the Commander will react positively.</p><p>Cyran thinks about all this as Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Rex huddle around the table as they figure out how to deal with the ray shield.</p><p>“If that shield’s gonna be such a problem, why don’t we just take it out?” Ahsoka suggests, which makes Cyran tune back into the conversation.</p><p>Cyran crosses his arms, shifting to one hip as he studies the holograph. “Yeah, if we destroy the shield, we can take out the droids before they can get to the cannons.” he muses.</p><p>“It’s easier said than done, kid. You’d get shot the second the clankers spot you.” Rex comments with a grave look. Well that makes him feel better.</p><p>“Well, I, for one,” Master Skywalker clears his throat, “agree with the kid.” Cyran blinks. That was unexpected. “Someone has to get to the shield generator and destroy it, otherwise we’re all done for.” he continues.</p><p>“Right then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together.” Master Kenobi says with a smirk.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Cyran chirps with a lazy salute. He sees Rex smirk.</p><p>“Hold on, <em>I’ll</em> decide what we do.” Master Skywalker says sternly. Cyran deflates a little, crossing his arms again.</p><p>“Di’kutla jetii.” he mutters under his breath, and he hears Rex snort while Master Kenobi gapes at him in something akin to horror and mortification. Ahsoka and Master Skywalker are both confused. He had a suspicion that Master Kenobi knew Mando’a, but Rex knowing it was more of a surprise. Then again, Jango’s Mandalorian, so maybe the clones all learned bits and pieces of Mando’a somehow. Maybe he can teach some of them… although everything he had learned about Mandalorian culture was through Jango, the Jedi Archives, and what little his ba’buir could teach him before he was brought to Coruscant.</p><p>Master Kenobi clears his throat and stands. “Cyran, may I speak with you for a moment?” he says, looking Cyran right in the eye, and he can feel his disappointment in the Force. Uh oh.</p><p>Cyran shrinks away a bit before bowing his head and saying “Of course, Master Kenobi.” He shoots Ahsoka and Rex a look that says <em>Help me! </em>Both shrug, although Rex is more amused and Ahsoka more concerned. He doesn’t catch Master Skywalker’s face as he’s led away. The three of them turn back to the hologram, most likely to figure out a plan.</p><p>Master Kenobi leads him through the ruined streets, and Cyran raises his shields more so that Master Kenobi won’t be able to sense his growing anxiety. He crosses his arms when they finally reach a secluded place. Cyran shifts from foot to foot as Master Kenobi turns around and fixes him with an unreadable expression, and Cyran can’t sense any negative emotions from the man.</p><p>“Would you mind explaining to me why you just insulted your new Master?” Master Kenobi asks, raising a questioning brow.</p><p>Cyran sighs. He’s not used to being around Jedi after so long. “I think Master Skywalker doesn’t like me.” he mutters.</p><p>Master Kenobi’s brows lift in surprise. “What makes you believe Anakin does not like you?” He crosses his arms in a similar way to Cyran.</p><p>Cyran purses his lips before blurting “He never wanted a Padawan, and then suddenly I’m assigned to him as his new Padawan and he’s obviously angry. Every time he talks to me I keep getting the feeling he doesn’t want me here.” He says all that in a rush, and he hangs his head when he finishes.</p><p>Master Kenobi says nothing, then Cyran feels the man gently put a hand on his shoulder. “Anakin has disagreed with the Council on many things. I agree it was unfair that they sent you here without warning, but it is also unfair that Anakin has been taking his anger out on you. What matters now is that you are here.” He then leans forward as if he’s about to reveal a secret. “Saving his life is a good way to prove that you belong here.”</p><p>Cyran’s lips quirk into a small smile, and that seems enough for Master Kenobi. “Thanks for the tip, Master Kenobi.”</p><p>Master Kenobi nods, before he seems to remember something. “There is something else I wanted to ask you.”</p><p>Cyran blinks as they both start walking back. “What is it, Master Kenobi?”</p><p>The Jedi looks at him with a funny expression. “Where did you learn Mando’a?”</p><p>Cyran winces. “I....it’s because I’m Mandalorian?” he says with an awkward smile, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Master Kenobi raises an eyebrow again, his arms folding behind his back. “You do not sound too sure about that.”</p><p>Cyran winces again, raising his shoulders. “I was born on Mandalore, and so were my parents, but I never met them. I was adopted by the Mand’alor after their deaths.” Remembering the event created a ball of sorrow and grief in his chest. Why was Master Kenobi so interested in his heritage?</p><p>Master Kenobi’s face lights up in recognition. “Ah, yes I remember. You were brought to Coruscant after the Jedi helped restore Mandalore.”</p><p>Cyran stops in his tracks and stares at Master Kenobi incredulously. “Wait, how do you know all that?”</p><p>Master Kenobi turns to look at him with a teasing grin. “You don’t remember meeting me almost ten years ago?” </p><p>Cyran was only six standard years at that time, so his memory’s a little fuzzy. He tries to remember a time before living in the Temple. He remembers a kind Jedi holding his hand out to him, telling him about a place where there are people like him, where he’ll be accepted. He remembers the Jedi called himself Obi-wan Kenobi. Cyran’s mouth drops open. “Wait, that was <em>you?</em>”</p><p>Cyran can feel Master Kenobi’s amusement in the Force, and see it on his face. Master Kenobi smiles and says “Yes, that was me.” as they both continue walking back to the others.</p><p>“That’s why you looked so familiar.” Cyran mutters mostly to himself.</p><p>“You were very young, I did not expect you to remember me.”</p><p>Cyran flushes. “I still feel bad.”</p><p>More amusement from Master Kenobi. “There is no need to be guilty, little one.” he says as they approach the others. Rex and Ahsoka are talking about something Cyran can’t make out and they all turn to face Cyran and Master Kenobi.</p><p>Cyran looks to Master Skywalker and is surprised to see he looks almost proud? Both in his expression and in the Force. Cyran’s a little wary. Master Skywalker raises a hand and places it on his head. “You got guts kid, insulting your Master is something I would’ve done.” Cyran sees Master Kenobi pinch the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Cyran huffs a laugh. “There’s more where that came from.” he says, looking up at the Knight.</p><p>Master Skywalker smirks and removes his hand. “Good. You can tell me more while we go destroy the shield.”</p><p>Cyran blinks. “Huh?”</p><p>Master Skywalker turns to the holomap. “We’ve figured out a way to destroy the shield without getting caught. Rex, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka will stall the droids and keep them away from the cannons while you and I take out the shield.”</p><p>Cyran nods. It’s a good plan, but… “How are they gonna delay the droids?” he asks, glancing up at Master Skywalker.</p><p>Master Skywalker turns and grins smugly at his former Master. “I’m sure Obi-wan will come up with something.”</p><p>Master Kenobi rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, that is very helpful Anakin.” Ahsoka snickers softly. Rex sighs and rests his head in his hand. Cyran blinks. He thinks he’s missing something.</p><p>“The droids far outnumber us. This will limit our ability to street fight without being able to use the cannons.” Rex comments.</p><p>Master Kenobi’s expression turns pensive. “Quite right. If we find ourselves outnumbered I will, in Anakin’s terms, stall the droids.”</p><p>Everyone seems to agree with the plan, then Cyran is being led away from the others by Master Skywalker.</p><p>“We’re getting you a backpack of charges so you can set them on the generator.” Master Skywalker explains.</p><p>“Why me?” Cyran asks, looking up at Master Skywalker.</p><p>The man looks back at him and grins. “You want to prove yourself right?” At Cyran’s nod he continues. “Well, this is your chance to do that. Any more questions, chatty?”</p><p>Cyran smirks at the nickname. “No, but I’m sure I’ll think of more.”</p><p>Master Skywalker pats his shoulder with a chuckle. “Good. Hopefully I can think of some answers.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em><span class="s1">Little Cyran stares blankly at his lap as he sits in his room in the Palace. He was told to stay in here while his ba’buir talks with the Jedi. The Jetii have more or less finished helping restore the planet after years of war. They’re all supposed to leave today. He doesn’t know how to feel about the Jetii yet. They’re cool, but they’re also strange.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The door slides open and he doesn’t look up as heavy footsteps approach. He sees familiar boots come into his peripheral, and a large hand rests on his small shoulder.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Ad’ika, there is someone I want you to meet.” Jaster Mereel says, and Cyran looks up. He tilts his head in confusion. The Mand’alor gives him a calming smile, and he stands, holding his hand out for Cyran to take.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran slowly grasps it, and walks with Jaster around corners and through hallways into the throne room. Cyran spots a Jetii standing in the middle, and he darts behind his ba’buir’s legs. The man chuckles softly and puts a hand on Cyran’s head. “This is my grandson, Cyran.” he informs, and Cyran peeks out to see the Jetii, a man with red hair and blue eyes and beige robes peer curiously at him. Cyran’s young enough to be considered his grandson, but he was more of a father to him.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran blinks at the Jetii, then hides further. After a moment Jaster turns and kneels in front of him. “Verd’ika, this man is the same as you. He can do things no normal being can do. The Jedi may be peacekeepers, and despite our differences and disagreements, I’ve seen that they can be competent warriors too. He’s offering to take you to Coruscant, to train you to be a Jetii.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran blinks, looks down, looks back up, his face scrunches up in pain and he throws himself at his ba’buir. He doesn’t want to leave! The man’s arm wrap around his back while Cyran’s wrap around the back of Jaster’s neck. Tears escape his eyes, but he doesn’t sob. “I don’t want to go! I want to stay here.” he softly whines into Jaster’s shoulder.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Jaster rubs his back comfortingly. “It’s alright, ad’ika. You don’t have to go.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran pulls away and rubs his eyes furiously with a small fist. He sniffs, and he spots the Jetii approach. Jaster stands and moves to the side as the man kneels in front of Cyran. Cyran can’t tell what the man’s thinking, but his face looks kind, and he doesn’t feel mean, and it makes Cyran feel a little better.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You do not have to become a Jedi Knight, young one, but you will have to be trained to use the Force properly, otherwise you will become a danger to yourself and others around you.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran’s brows furrow and his lip quivers. “I don’t want to hurt anyone!” he whines, looking down at his feet. His eyes catch a glimpse of metal, and he peers closer and spots the Jedi’s light sword. Woah, cool! His face brightens more as he points at the weapon. “Can I get a lazer sword if I go?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The man chuckles. “Yes, but Jedi do not use their lightsabers for destruction. We use them to help protect others, to defend those who cannot protect themselves.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran’s eyes widen immensely. “Woah.” he breathes, a small smile growing on his face. “I can help people if I can use the Force and get a light sword?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The man nods with a smile. “Yes, you can. You do not have to swear to the Jedi Code, but you can still learn.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran’s eyes widen more, then he looks at Jaster. He’s giving Cyran a supporting, comforting smile. Cyran’s brows furrow, and he runs to Jaster, jumps, and hugs him tightly. He doesn’t have to say anything for his ba’buir to understand him. Jaster gives him one last hug.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“If you find Jango, bring him home.” Jaster whispers, and Cyran nods into his shoulder. Cyran’s never met Jango, but Jaster told him all about his son and heir. Jango was captured during the battle of Galidraan, and Jaster was still healing from his wounds from Vizla. Jango hasn’t returned since, and Jaster is still searching for him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Do you want to take anything with you?” Jaster asks when he pulls away.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran shakes his head. Jaster smirks and ruffles his hair, which earns him a grunt and a half hearted glare. Jaster chuckles softly, and stands as the Jetii approaches.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="s1">Cyran looks at the Jetii in front of him, and the human gives him a warm smile. “I believe I never introduced myself. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi.”</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran blinks. “Oh.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What is your name, young one?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran looks down at his feet. “Cyran Novak.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He sees Obi-wan‘s hand in his peripheral, and he looks up to see the Jetii’s smile hasn’t left. Cyran hesitantly grasps the man’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Cyran.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cyran gives Obi-wan a shy smile, and Obi-wan stands, hand still holding his, and leads him away. Cyran looks back, and waves goodbye to Jaster. The Mand’alore waves back, a sad smile on his face.</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Soooo, how’re we gonna sneak past the droids?” Cyran asks from his perch on the rail. Cyran keeps himself from looking down at the sheer drop, otherwise he’d fall for sure.</p><p>Master Skywalker gives him a wary look at his precarious position. “I haven’t figured that out yet. You got any ideas?” he says, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>Cyran shakes his head. “Nope. I’m just a Padawan after all. You have all the experience,” he points to Master Skywalker, “which I’m looking forward to learning from.”</p><p>Skywalker smirks at him before looking back at his scope. “First we need to get behind the shield, then the tank lines.”</p><p>Cyran nods, resting his chin in his hand. “Outflanking them might take too long, and sneaking through the middle might be impossible.” he says, glancing toward the Knight.</p><p>Master Skywalker hums in agreement, then looks back at him. “Well, what do you suggest we do?”</p><p>Cyran looks out over the city and tries to think of a plan. He then notices something about the streets the droids are marching on. “Why don’t we sneak under the walkways?” he says, looking at Master Skywalker with a wild glint in his eyes.</p><p>Master Skywalker blinks. “What?”</p><p>Cyran huffs and points to the streets. “Look, the streets are elevated. If we walk underneath them then the droids won’t notice us. I think.”</p><p>Master Skywalker purses his lips, then looks back out in thought. “That’s…not a bad plan.”</p><p>Cyran tries to stifle his grin, but he’s sure Master Skywalker can feel him preen from the praise. “Thanks.” he mutters.</p><p>Master Skywalker stands up and gestures for Cyran to follow. “C’mon. We got a lot of running to do.” Cyran stifles a groan, sighs instead and follows the Knight.</p><hr/><p>Master Skywalker wasn’t kidding when he said there would be a lot of running. The ground underneath the streets wasn’t flat, so they had to jump up and down a lot, as well as zigzag since the streets weren’t straight either. They had quite a ways to run before they passed the shield and droid army. Once they made sure they were clear of both, they leaped onto the street and continued running.</p><p>“How much further until we reach the shield?” Cyran pants. He didn’t expect to get this much of a workout on his first mission.</p><p>“What, you getting tired already?” Master Skywalker asks with a teasing grin. Cyran glares at him, which makes Master Skywalker bark out a laugh. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”</p><p>Cyran groans, his legs starting to ache from all the running. He said that the last time Cyran asked.</p><p>They finally reach the end of the street, the blue ground stretching out over the horizon. It reminds Cyran of an ocean. About a mile ahead lies the shield generator. “There it is!” he exclaims.</p><p>“We gotta hurry, the more time we take the more men we lose to the droids.” Master Skywalker says as they sprint to the shield. Cyran couldn’t agree more. He can feel the soldiers dying through the Force. He‘s noticed he’s more connected to the clones than his fellow Jedi, although he has no idea why. At the moment, the only clone he feels the most connected to is Rex, and that’s just the cherry on top of the mysteries surrounding the Commander. </p><p>Because he’s more connected to the clone troopers, once he knows their names he can tell who’s who based on their signature in the Force, along with all their physical and vocal tells. A downside is that when they die in battle, he feels a little bit of himself die with them. It breaks his heart at the enormous loss of life every day, but it’s the reality of war, and one he must accept if he plans to stay sane. Besides, they’re not gone, merely marching far away. There’s no death, there is the Force.</p><p>They finally reach the shield, but a field of antennas surround the generator. Cyran frowns. That’s gonna be a problem.</p><p>Master Skywalker holds an arm in front of Cyran. “Stay close. We’ve gotta be careful.”</p><p>“Got it.” Cyran agrees. He follows Master Skywalker as they carefully move through the antennas. </p><p>Cyran manages not to touch any, but he doesn’t notice Master Skywalker had stopped walking until he collides with the man’s back. Master Skywalker almost stumbles and manages to dive over the antennae he had almost stepped on. Cyran isn’t so lucky. He loses his balance and lands on the same antennae, and immediately the ground shakes and Cyran finds himself standing on a demolition droid’s head.</p><p>He then falls backwards off the droid’s head and manages to land his feet, but still ends up on the ground. The three droids that were activated turn towards him, surrounding him on all sides. Cyran spots Master Skywalker near the generator. Without thinking he takes off the backpack and yells “Master!” When the Knight turns his head Cyran yells “Catch!” and throws the backpack over the droids, using the Force to help it get there.</p><p>Master Skywalker catches it, and goes to grab his lightsaber, but he pauses when Cyran shouts “Don’t worry about me!” He rolls out of the way when a droid’s arm comes swinging at him. “Go set the charges!” he shouts as he activates both his lightsabers, feeling comforted at the sight of the white blades.</p><p>He can see Master Skywalker start to set the charges, and Cyran holds his sabers in front of him. He darts forward and ducks under another swing, slicing at the droid’s midsection and cutting it in half. Another aims a punch and Cyran bends back and swings upward, cutting the droid’s arm off. He then throws the armless droid with the Force into the last one.</p><p>Cyran turns to see Master Skywalker‘s now away from the generator (He can see the detonators on it) and facing off with three more droids. He runs toward Master Skywalker and leaps, landing on a droid’s head and driving both blades into it’s face, hopping onto another one as it goes down. One droid notices Cyran and goes to punch him off, but hits the droid he’s standing on instead. Cyran leaps off and onto the ground as that droid also goes down. He rolls out of the way when one tries to stomp on him, and he pushes it with the Force into another.</p><p>He looks over his shoulder from his position on the ground to see Master Skywalker finish off the last droid. Master Skywalker stands and presses a button on his wrist comm, and the generator explodes. Master Skywalker is at his side in an instant and helps him up. ‘You could’ve gotten yourself killed back there!” Cyran flinches at the anger in his voice, and looks away. He hears Master Skywalker sigh angrily and turn away.</p><p>Cyran sits on a ledge, resting his arms on his thighs and hangs his head. He watches the shield disappear in the sky, and he soon hears gunships flying overhead. He should be happy they succeeded, and he is, but it’s overshadowed by shame. His first mission and he’s already upset his Master.</p><p>He feels Master Skywalker sit next to him. After a moment he speaks. “You’re reckless little one. You needlessly risked your life back there,” Cyran hangs his head more, “but you’ve proven to be smart, strong, and courageous. I’d be proud to call you my Padawan.” Cyran’s head shoots up, his face a mix of shock and surprise.</p><p>Master Skywalker smirks at his expression, then stands and gestures for him to follow. “Come on.” Cyran’s eyes widen almost comically, and he stares at the Knight in disbelief.</p><p>A gunship lands a few yards ahead, and Cyran can spot Rex inside. His sighs in relief at seeing the Commander in one piece. Master Skywalker turns and says “You coming, Chatty?” Cyran blinks, then beams as he stands and runs to catch up with his new Master.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowie this one’s longer than the first I’m sure X’D Anyways I hope y’all enjoyed it!! I’ve never written a fight scene before so if it seemed a bit dull i apologize X’D</p><p>Mando’a Translations:<br/>Di’kutla jetii - stupid Jedi (I think)</p><p>Thank y’all so much for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Huttlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the two Jedi step onto the gunship, Rex notices Cyran looks more relaxed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strap in y’all cuz this one’s gonna be wild</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Jedi step onto the gunship, Rex notices Cyran looks more relaxed. He turns to Skywalker as he steps onto the gunship. “Great job, General Skywalker.” he says with a tired smile. </p><p>Rex turns to Cyran and says “You too, kid.” Cyran beams, his shoulders raising a little. </p><p>“Careful, the praise might go to the kid’s head.” Skywalker teases. Cyran frowns with a huff, but Rex can tell he’s not really insulted. The battle was a costly one. If those two hadn't destroyed the shield when they did, they’d all be dead.</p><p>Cyran turns to Rex and furrows his brows. “You look awful Rex. How did things go on your end?”</p><p>Rex sighs. “I think you should ask Commander Tano that. She’s been dying to tell you about what happened.” he says with a chuckle.</p><p>Cyran snorts and Skywalker shakes his head with a smile. Ever since the battle ended Ahsoka had been constantly asking him when Cyran was coming back, and Rex eventually called a gunship so he could pick them up while she and Kenobi went to talk with Yoda.</p><p>Cyran looks out the side of the gunship and his mouth drops open. “Woah,” he breathes, “that’s a lot of troops.” Rex looks and sees almost a battalion’s worth of men pouring out of a cruiser on the ground.</p><p>The gunship lands, and Rex watches the Jedi step off, and he’s caught by surprise when Cyran beckons for him to follow. “I know Ahsoka’s going to skip some details, so you’ll have to fill me in.” Cyran chirps while Skywalker heads over to Kenobi and Master Yoda from what Rex can see.</p><p>He sighs with a smirk and steps off the ship, following the Padawan as he runs to an ecstatic Ahsoka. The two Padawans share a tight hug and run over to Rex.</p><p>“Hey, Rex!” Ahsoka says with a wave. “What’re you here for?” Rex knows she’s just curious because he usually has other duties to attend to as Captain, but right now he’s playing story teller.</p><p>“He’s here to make sure you don’t miss anything when you tell me what happened over here.” Cyran informs before Rex can open his mouth.</p><p>Ahsoka’s face lights up in excitement, and she dives into the tale. She tells Cyran how they engaged the droids, and Ahsoka and Kenobi ran in and started cutting down the droids while Rex and the other troops shot them down. Eventually they had to retreat to protect the canons, and Kenobi had disappeared. Cyran asks what happened to him, and Rex tells him that Kenobi stalled the droids by pretending to surrender. Ahsoka then recounts how the droids had gotten close to the canons, and when they thought they were done for the ray shield started disappearing, and then the canons destroyed the droids and the tanks.</p><p>Cyran’s a good listener, and he’s in awe by the end of the story. “Woah, that sounds kind of scary.” he comments.</p><p>“It was.” Ahsoka agrees. Rex has to stop himself from saying <em> I’ve seen scarier</em>, unless he wants to bring up unwanted memories and have a mini panic attack.</p><p>Cyran then tells them how he and Skywalker destroyed the shield. Rex is suprised how different the story is compared to when he first heard Ahsoka tell it. He’s also impressed by how Cyran had defeated the droids, especially with how young he is. Rex feels a bit of dismay when he realizes Cyran might end up exactly like Skywalker and Kenobi.</p><p>Cyran’s brows furrow after he finishes his story, and he turns to look in the direction of the older Jedi. Ahsoka and Rex follow his gaze. “What is it?” Rex asks, turning back to Cyran.</p><p>Cyran doesn’t move or say anything for a moment, then he turns to Rex. “I can sense Master Skywalker is angry.” </p><p>Ahsoka frowns, then looks over. Rex also turns to look at Skywalker, and notices that he indeed looks angry. He must’ve been told that they have to get Jabba’s son. Skywalker then turns away and starts heading towards them, and Rex quickly turns away. He sees both Cyran and Ahsoka give him a weird look, and he tries not to think too hard about it as Skywalker approaches them.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Skywalker demands, crossing his arms and smirking, although Rex can still see bitterness in his eyes. Over the years Rex has known Skywalker he’s gotten better at being able to tell exactly how he’s feeling and what he might be thinking, and it’s coming to good use.</p><p>“Rex and I were telling Cyran what we did while you took care of the shield.” Ahsoka says with a smile.</p><p>Skywalker chuckles. “I bet it’s a good story, but you’ll have to tell me later. You and Obi-wan are being sent to Tatooine.” Rex can hear the bitter emphasis on Skywalker’s home planet.</p><p>Ahsoka raises a brow marking. “Why are we going to Tatooine?” Rex has a feeling he knows the reason.</p><p>“To discuss a treaty with Jabba the Hutt while Cyran, Rex, and I go to Teth.” Skywalker informs, and Rex’s brows furrow. The thought of Teth only brings him pain, but the thought of any planet he’s been to only brings him pain. The first time on Teth he had almost lost a whole battalion, who knows what will happen this time?</p><p>Cyran’s brows shoot up in surprise. “Teth? What’s on Teth?”</p><p>Skywalker sighs, like it’s painful for him to say it. “Jabba’s son.”</p><p>Cyran blinks. “Jabba has a son? Who’s the mother?” Skywalker gives Cyran an <em> Are you serious? </em> look and Rex elbows him sharply. </p><p>Cyran rubs his abused arm. “Nevermind.” he says quickly.</p><p>Skywalker sighs and gestures for Cyran and Rex to follow him. “Come on, the sooner we get to Teth the sooner we can get this over with.”</p><p><em> If only you knew. </em>Rex thinks solemnly as he turns to the Padawans. Cyran gives Ahsoka another hug and says “May the Force be with you, Ahsoka.”</p><p> Ahsoka nods and says “You too.” Rex almost says good luck, but he doubts that will go over well.</p><p>He decides to risk it anyway. “Good luck, Commander.” Ahsoka gives him a surprised look, then smiles before turning and running to catch up with Kenobi. Rex sighs in relief. </p><p>He feels his hand being tugged and realizes it’s Cyran dragging him towards where Skywalker is waiting outside a gunship that’ll take them up to the <em> Resolute </em>. “C’mon Rex, no sleeping on the job!” Cyran chirps as he looks back at Rex. Rex smiles and shakes his head fondly.</p><p>The two of them reach the gunship, but Rex stops when Skywalker grabs his arm and mutters “Rex, can I talk to you for a minute?” Rex nods almost numbly. He feels his chest tighten in fear. Did he give himself away? Was he being too obvious?</p><p>Skywalker pulls him away from the gunship and out of earshot of Cyran. This can’t be good. He tries to use the breathing technique Cody had taught him as a cadet to help calm himself down (A technique he later taught to Ahsoka), and it helps a little but it doesn’t calm the rapid beating of his heart.</p><p>Skywalker crosses his arms and stares at Rex for a long while, and Rex struggles to not fidget under the intense gaze. The arm holding his helmet squeezes tighter the longer he stands there. Finally, Skywalker speaks. “Something’s going on with you, Rex.”</p><p>Rex fights to keep his face neutral, but he can feel his eyebrows quirk up in surprise. “What do you mean, sir?” he asks, grateful his voice was steady. He’s deciding to play dumb in case it’s not what he thinks it is.</p><p>Skywalker sighs, uncrosses his arm, and places them on Rex’s shoulders. Okay, this is not what he expected. “I mean something’s different about you. Before we left for Crystophsis you were fine, but now you seem different. It feels as if you’re out of place.” Rex pales, and his heartbeat kicks up a notch. <em> Force </em>, it’s too early, he can’t tell Skywalker anything yet!</p><p>At the back of his mind he feels- not exactly a presence, but there’s no other way to describe it- <em> something </em> settle there. He hears a voice whisper <em> Not yet. </em> Is it the Force? Rex doesn’t know at this point, and he’s starting to get a migraine, <em> great</em>.</p><p>“I-“ Rex starts, and seeing Skywalker’s pleading gaze makes him continue. “I can’t tell you yet.” Skywalker frowns, and Rex can tell he wants to ask more, but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Rex then notices a sliver of something poking out of the side of Skywalker’s armour. As if possessed, Rex reaches up towards Skywalker’s neck and hooks a finger around the material and pulls. Skywalker freezes, then relaxes a tad as Rex finally manages to pull the material free. Rex’s eyes widen at the necklace in his fingers, but what shocks him more is what it’s holding.</p><p>It’s a ring. A wedding ring by the looks of it.</p><p>Why does Skywalker have a ring? Did it belong to his mother? Rex remembers Skywalker told him a little about his mother, but he didn’t mention a ring. Rex realizes they might not have been able to afford one on Tatooine. He then remembers Skywalker had been married throughout the war, and his stomach drops as he realizes who this ring belongs to.</p><p>It belongs to Skywalker. </p><p>Why is he wearing the ring in public? Isn’t he worried about being caught?</p><p>“Rex, what’s wrong?” Skywalker asks softly, and it brings Rex back into reality.</p><p>“Whose ring is this?” Rex asks, just to be sure.</p><p>Skywalker’s eyebrows furrow. “Rex, you should know it’s mine. I married Padmé, remember?” Rex feels faint.</p><p>“A-aren’t you worried you’ll get caught?” Rex asks almost hysterically, cursing himself for the stutter.</p><p>Skywalker blinks, and looks even more concerned. “No? Our marriage isn’t a secret, Rex. Padmé convinced me it was best to tell the Council a few weeks after the wedding.”</p><p>Rex knows his expression is crumbling, and probably his sanity. “And you weren’t expelled?”</p><p>Skywalker openly balks. “No? Rex you asked me this before and I told you all of this. Are you sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head or something?” he asks worriedly. Skywalker raises his organic hand and places it on the back of his head and <em> oh Rex was not prepared for how soft the touch was.</em> He feels Skywalker’s presence softly prod at the shields Rex had learnt to build after the first time on Teth, and his shields immediately fall without his permission and unwanted memories of that cursed planet rush forward.</p><p>Rex’s heart swoops and his head spins, then his body suddenly drops like rocks. He hears Skywalker shout and strong arms lift him before he hits the ground. Skywalker immediately retracts his presence from Rex’s mind and Rex feels himself being carried bridal style towards the gunship.</p><p>He faintly hears someone barking orders, then the gunship’s doors close and the ship smoothly but quickly lifts off the ground. Rex feels a warm presence settle over his mind, but it’s not Skywalker, it’s Cyran. He hears Skywalker mutter something along the lines of “Hang on, Rex.”</p><p>The last thing Rex sees is Cyran’s concerned face, then everything fades into darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>He’s standing in front of Skywalker, and he’s holding Skywalker’s ring, but it’s not attached to a necklace. He’s asking every question he had asked on Cristophsis, and he gets the same answers, but with less concern on Skywalker’s part and more on Rex’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This memory isn’t his, but it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skywalker smiles at him and says “I should probably get a necklace for this, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex feels himself smirk. “That would be wise, sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skywalker sighs. “I’m not gonna get used to other people calling me that, aren't I?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex chuckles. “Probably not, sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skywalker gives Rex one of his dashing smirks and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Rex.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime, sir.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Rex wakes up, he has to squint against the harsh light. When his eyes adjust he blinks so he’s more awake, and he notices he’s in the medbay. He groans softly. He thought he wouldn’t have to be back here for a while.</p><p>He notices he’s just in his blacks, and his armor lays in a heap next to the bed. He slowly sits up, then almost falls back again when a wave of nausea washes over him. He feels strong, steady hands gently grab his forearms. “Easy there, Captain.” a brother’s voice says as Rex is lowered back down. It takes Rex a moment to recognize the medic in front of him.</p><p>“Coric.” he breathes, and the Teth survivor smirks.</p><p>“The one and only, at least I hope I’m the only Coric.” he says with a chuckle, and Rex weakly returns it. “You gave the General and Commander quite a scare earlier.” Coric informs him as he sits next to the bed.</p><p>Rex looks around the medbay. There were about three other injured troopers that he could see, and two other medics flitting about; either checking up on patients or typing on datapads. Rex looks for Kix, then remembers he should still be a cadet right now.</p><p>“W-what happened?” Rex croaks as he shifts until he’s more upright.</p><p>Coric hums. “The General said you just collapsed, then you got feverish afterwards and started mumbling something under your breath, but we couldn’t hear what you said. Commander Novak seemed shaken up though, but he refused to share what he heard. General Skywalker was also pretty disturbed.”</p><p>All at once the memories from before come rushing back, and Rex massages his temples as he feels another migraine coming along. What did Skywalker see that disturbed him so much? What did Rex say in his sleep? “How long was I out?”</p><p>Coric checks his chronometer. “About three days. We have about twelve more days before we reach Teth.” <em> Three days? </em> What <em> happened </em> to him?</p><p>“Did I miss anything?” Rex demands, trying not to panic again.</p><p>Coric blinks. “Not much, except the Commander telling the story of how he and the General destroyed the shield.”</p><p>Rex huffs a smile. “He told me about it before I collapsed.”</p><p>Coric chuckles. “You should’ve seen the men’s faces when the Commander told them how he took care of the droids.”</p><p>Rex smiles. “I’m just worried he’s gonna end up like General Skywalker.” he quips, and Coric snorts.</p><p>“Let's hope not.” Coric agrees as he goes to take care of other things.</p><p>Rex sits back and stares at his lap. What the hell happened to him? Why did he freak out over a simple touch? He runs a hand over his face and tries to calm his racing heart. So many things are different, and Rex is afraid of what’s going to happen because of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Rex is released the day after, and thankfully isn’t given a lecture. He’s walking down the halls towards the bridge when he hears rapid steps behind him and a voice saying “Reeeeeeeeeeex!” while progressively getting louder until a weight slams into Rex’s back and almost sends him toppling over.</p><p>“Hello, Cyran.” Rex says in between chuckles. He turns to ruffle the teen’s hair, who grumbles and tries to smooth it out.</p><p>Cyran then shoots him a worried expression. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Rex gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I’m okay, kid.”</p><p>Cyran beams. “Good!” Cyran stays beside Rex as they keep walking to the bridge.</p><p>“I heard you’ve made quite the impression on the men.” Rex says with a smirk. He laughs when Cyran looks away.</p><p>“They were really interested, and I couldn’t say no!” Cyran protests.</p><p>Rex shakes his head fondly. “Obviously.” he mutters as the doors to the bridge open and they head inside.</p><p>Cyran sticks his tongue out at him as they pass the communications table and enter the front part of the bridge. Rex makes sure Skywalker isn’t looking before quickly flicking his own tongue out at Cyran.</p><p>Cyran gasps in mock offense and says “Master, Rex is making fun of me!”</p><p>Rex schools his expression and says “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Commander.” </p><p>Cyran gapes at him in betrayal. “Yes, you do!” he hisses as Skywalker turns to look at them in amusement.</p><p>“Apparently he doesn’t.” Skywalker says, and both men chuckle when the teen glares at them. Skywalker turns to look at Rex, and Rex can’t describe the soft look the General gives him. “Glad to see you’re doing alright Rex.”</p><p>Rex shrugs. “Fainting isn’t going to keep me down, sir.”</p><p>Skywalker smirks. “Good, I need you at your best if we’re going to pull this off.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Rex says with a sharp nod. </p><p>Skywalker returns it. “Go get some rest, we won’t reach Teth for a while.” Rex nods and turns on his heel to leave. He can hear both Jedi bickering behind him, and a soft, but sad smile grows on his face as he remembers all the times Skywalker and Ahsoka would bicker, and his heart grows heavy as he exits the bridge and heads towards his barracks.</p>
<hr/><p>The ship finally leaves hyperspace, and Rex is stepping inside a gunship with Skywalker, Cyran, and the Teth survivors, plus a few other troops. As the gunships fly down, General Kenobi contacts them.</p><p>“Alright, Anakin, here’s the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound.”</p><p>Cyran looks up at Rex in confusion. “How are we going to get his son back in only one rotation if it’s gonna take us just as long to get to Tatooine as it did here?” Cyran whispers.</p><p>Rex opens his mouth, then closes it again. The kid has a point. “I have no idea.” Rex whispers back.</p><p>Rex tunes back in to hear Kenobi say he won’t be able to join them because of travel time. He catches a glimpse of Ahsoka clad with a brown robe next to Kenobi before the transmission goes out.</p><p>There’s a few moments of silence, then Skywalker turns to Cyran.</p><p>“Stay close to me, if you can.” Skywalker says with a smirk.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be a problem, Master.” Cyran quips back.</p><p>“This isn’t practice, Cyran.” Skywalker warns, his face becoming more serious.</p><p>“I know, Rex and I’ll try to keep you alive.” Cyran says, smirking at Rex.</p><p>Skywalker gives him a look that says <em> Will you? </em> and Rex shrugs. Skywalker sighs with a smile. “Good to know you have my back, Rex.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” Rex says, smiling underneath his helmet while Cyran giggles next to him. The gunship suddenly shakes violently, and Rex hears explosions outside the shield. The droids must’ve spotted them.</p><p><em> “Sir! We’re taking heavy fire!” </em>The pilot shouts over the ship’s comms.</p><p>“Close the blast shields and get us under those guns!” Skywalker orders.</p><p><em> “Yes, sir.” </em>The pilot says, and a moment later the blast shields close, and the gunship is filled with a red light. Rex then remembers the pilot’s name was Flak. Flak was their usual pilot whenever they went into battle. Rex can’t remember what had happened to him, but regardless, Rex’s going to somehow try and keep him alive.</p><p><em> “Red light. Stand by.” </em> Flak reports, and Rex looks to check up on Cyran. The kid looks nervous. Rex elbows Cyran, and lifts his helmet enough so the kid can see the reassuring grin on his face. Cyran gives a small grin back, and the fear seems to wash away. Rex lowers his helmet.</p><p>The gunship slows it’s descent, and Rex hears Flak say <em> “Welcome to paradise, rockjumpers.” </em> He hears Cyran snort quietly. Everyone faces the blast doors as the gunship finally touches down. <em> “Green light!” </em> The doors open, and Rex blinks against the sudden light.</p><p>“Go, go, go!” he shouts as everyone runs out. He feels Cyran running behind him. There are explosions all around them, and Rex sees blaster fire coming from the top of the cliff. He hears the tanks fire at the spider droids scattered on the face of the cliff.</p><p>“Follow me!” Skywalker orders, his lightsaber ignited. Rex’s heart still aches at the sight of the familiar blue blade. Rex still expects the blade to turn red, and for Skywalker’s eyes to turn into a sickly yellow as he strikes Rex down. Rex almost trips and impales himself on a root at the image in his brain. <em> Pull yourself together. </em>he orders himself as he presses his back against the cliff wall with the others. He sees a glimpse of Cyran’s lightsaber as he deactivates it. It reminds him of Ahsoka, when she was older, and it makes his heart ache.</p><p>A B1 battle droid suddenly falls from the sky and crashes onto the ground, and Cyran yelps next to him as everyone points their weapons at it. A scope falls onto it’s head a second later and takes it out.</p><p>Cyran peeks his head out from under the alcove. He looks up the cliff for a long moment, then stands back next to them. “Those spider droids are gonna be a problem. If we take them out then the tanks would have a better chance of not getting shot down.”</p><p>Anakin nods. “I agree, but how are we gonna destroy them from down here? Did you see anything else?”</p><p>Cyran nods. “Yeah, I think I saw some hover bikes.”</p><p>Skywalker gets a look that Rex knows all too well. “If we can grab one of them, we can get to the top faster and destroy those spider droids.”</p><p>Cyran nods with almost a wild grin. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Rex sighs. “Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy?” Both Jedi shrug, and Rex groans softly. Cyran pats his shoulder sympathetically.</p><p>“It’ll be a while until they’re drawn out, so we’ll have to protect the tanks as best we can until then.” Skywalker says, and Cyran nods.</p><p>“We’ll destroy as many clankers as we can, sir.” Rex says, and Skywalker nods.</p><p>“Good, ready?” Not really, but Rex nods anyway. “Go!” Skywalker orders, and both Jedi run out and leap onto the cliff side and grab some vines. </p><p>“Ascension cables!” Rex commands as the rest run out. He attaches the cable to the rifle he brought, shoots the cable as far as he can, lifts off the ground and plants his feet on the cliff. He fires at the droids at the top, hoping to at least take a few down. He manages to hit a few B1 droids, and helps take down a spider droid.</p><p>After a few moments the hover bikes appear, and Skywalker and Cyran leap out and latch onto one of each. He watches as they whiz past, shooting the other bikes down. Then the two Jedi race past the clones and walkers. “Keep up, Rex!” Skywalker shouts to Rex as they pass, and Cyran cackles. He watches them destroy the spider droids scattered on the cliffside. </p><p>Rex sighs softly. “Working on it.” he mutters as he keeps climbing. Skywalker and Cyran disappear over the top. Rex looks and sees none of the walkers have been shot down, although one’s leg is badly damaged. He doesn’t look down because he knows he’ll see the mangled bodies of brothers who weren’t so lucky.</p><p>Rex and a few clones eventually hitch a ride onto the walker closest to the top. When they reach the top Rex sees sliced droids littering the courtyard, and three droidekas roll out. He can hear Skywalker mutter “Damn it, Rex. I told you to keep up.”</p><p>Rex doesn’t need to tell the gunner to fire the canon. He crosses his arms in satisfaction as the droids are decimated. “I can’t get much closer, sir.” Rex says as both Jedi turn back in surprise.</p><p>Skywalker recovers faster. “I knew you’d get here eventually, Rex.”</p><p>Rex smiles underneath his helmet as he jumps off the walker. Cyran grins. “Always in time to save our lives.” he says as he elbows Rex.</p><p>Rex comms Flak to ask the status of the gunships, and the pilot tells him they’re all holding a safe distance away. Rex sighs when the comm ends. They made through that mess mostly unscathed, hopefully the next parts will be better. “The gunships are holding at a safe distance, sir.” Rex reports when he approaches Skywalker.</p><p>Skywalker nods. “Good, have some men look after the wounded.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Rex says, repeating the order to a small group of clones. </p><p>Skywalker looks at the droids scattered on the ground. “There’s too many droids here to just be renegades. Count Dooku must have a hand in this whole mess.” He turns to Rex. “Let’s find Jabba’s son and get outta here.”</p><p>Cyran looks up at Skywalker. “That shouldn’t be so hard. We got this far at least.”</p><p>Skywalker smirks at his Padawan. Rex gestures for some troopers to follow, and the group makes their way inside the monastery. The giant door opens and Rex can see very little beyond it. He and the other clones turns their helmet lights on as they venture inside.</p><p>“This place gives me the creeps.” He hears someone mutter.</p><p>“I read about these in the Temple. It’s a B’omarr monk monastery.” Cyran informs them as he looks around.</p><p>“Smugglers take these places over and turn them into personal retreats.” Skywalker says.</p><p>“And the monks just let them do it?” Cyran says concernedly.</p><p>“Smugglers usually get whatever they want.” Skyealker says darkly. They all hear a metallic rattling, and both Jedi ignite their lightsabers, although Cyran only ignites one. A droid walks into view as the clones shine their lights on it.</p><p>“Good guy or bad guy, Master?” Cyran hisses. Rex remembers Ahsoka told him that droid was working for Ventress.  He has the urge to shoot it in the head, but he can’t. The droid hasn’t done anything yet, so shooting it now is not a great idea. </p><p>“Who are you?” Skywalker demands.</p><p>The droid stops a few feet in front of them. “Merely the humble caretaker, O mighty sir.” <em> That’s a load of Bantha. </em>Rex thinks bitterly. “You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots. I am most thankful.”</p><p>Cyran and Skywalker put out their lightsabers. “Where is the Hutt?” Skywalker demands.</p><p>“The battle bots keep their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is a very dangerous down there, my friend.” The droid turns to Cyran. “Not a place for a youngling.”</p><p>Rex sees Cyran’s brows furrow. “I’m fifteen!” he protests as he crosses his arms, half glaring at the droid.</p><p>The droid almost looks taken aback. “A thousand apologies, young one.”</p><p>Skywalker turns to Rex. “Rex, you and Cyran go get the Hutt while I stay here. I have a bad feeling about this place.” </p><p>Rex swears his heart stops for a moment. Rex wants to protest, but forces himself to say “Yes, sir.” instead and follows an eager Cyran. Rex was the one that was supposed to stay here, and if Skywalker stays then Ventress might attack early and kill him. Rex mentally slaps himself. No, he’s being ridiculous. Skywalker’s survived way worse than Ventress. He’ll be fine, and he’ll protect his men more than Rex could the first time.</p>
<hr/><p>Rex leads the two of them through the hallways of the detention level, his pistols out and ready. He spots B1 droids appear, but before he can start firing Cyran darts around him, ignites his sabers, and slices three droids and crushes the last two with the Force. Cyran puts away his lightsabers with a sigh, some sort of sorrow clouding his eyes.</p><p>“I thought you said you weren’t a fighter, kid.” Rex teases as they continue walking through the dark hallways, hoping to cheer up the kid.</p><p>It seems to work somewhat when Cyran flushes. “Well, to be fair I was mostly raised by peacekeepers, but my parents were warriors, so I honor them by learning how to fight.” he explains.</p><p>“So, you know how to fight, you just don’t like it.” Rex concludes.</p><p>Cyran shrugs. “Basically. It’s the same with flying. Mandalorians don’t really like diplomacy. They shoot first then ask questions later.”</p><p>Rex chuckles. “Mandalorian, huh? Is it hard balancing two cultures that are complete opposites?”</p><p>Cyran purses his lips. “It’s more difficult when you know so little about one of them. The other Jedi didn’t have much information on Mandalorian culture, but Jango actually taught me some things before he went to work with Padmé.”</p><p>Rex blinks, even though Cyran couldn’t see. “You know Senator Amidala?”</p><p>Cyran nods with a smile, as if he’s been itching to tell Rex. “Yep! I left the order about two years before the war, but I didn’t go back to Mandalore. I wandered around Coruscant until I met Padmé.” Cyran eyes brighten. “She’s amazing, and she’s like a mother to me. Although I’m surprised I hadn’t met Master Skywalker earlier since they’re married. I thought the Jedi forbade attachments. Doesn’t Master Mundi have eight wives or something?”</p><p>Rex snorts, then smiles as the kid chatters on. He then remembers why they’re here in the first place. It’s so easy to forget where he is when the kid starts chattering. Is he starting to lose it already? Or does Cyran have that ability to make people forget the reality they’re in? “Can you sense the Hutt anywhere?”</p><p>Cyran blinks, then frowns in concentration. He then points at the door ahead. “I can sense he’s in there.”</p><p>As they stand in front of the door, Rex smells something awful through his helmet ventilators. “Ugh, I can smell him, too.”</p><p>Cyran wrinkles his face in disgust as he opens the door with a wave of his hand. Rex hears a weird whining sound and looks down to see…</p><p>“A baby?” Rex mutters as the baby Huttlet slithers forward. “We should’ve brought a backpack.” Rex mutters as Cyran kneels down.</p><p>“Su cuy'gar, little one.” Cyran coos softly as he gently picks up the baby Hutt. Rex’s almost surprised the kid knows Mando’a given he knows nothing about Mandalorian culture. Cyran then reaches for his comm. “Master, we have the Huttlet, and we might need a backpack.”</p><p><em> “A backpack? Why?” </em>Rex hears Skywalker ask. Rex sighs in relief at hearing Skywalker’s voice.</p><p>Rex leans forward to speak into Cyran’s comm. “It’s a baby, sir. Looks almost one standard year old.”</p><p>Skywalker groans. <em> “Alright, just get him out here. We’re still waiting for Obi-wan.” </em></p><p>“Yes, Master.” Cyrans says, then ends the comm. Cyran shifts his grip on the Huttlet as they speedwalk back to the others.</p>
<hr/><p>“Rex, I think Stinky’s sick.” Cyran comments when they enter the courtyard.</p><p><em> Haar'chak. </em> Rex puts a hand on the Huttlet’s forehead. Yep, he’s got a fever alright. “We have to get him medical attention immediately.” Rex says as he sees Skywalker approach with a backpack.</p><p>“Did you say that larva’s sick?” Skywalker asks incredulously.</p><p>Both Cyran and Rex frown at the Knight. “Yeah, he has a bad fever.” Cyran repeats as he lowers the Huttlet into the backpack. Last time the Huttlet screamed obnoxiously, but he’s rather quiet this time. Cyran must be using the Force, or the Huttlet’s too tired to scream. Either way, he’s glad he won’t be partially deaf today.</p><p>Once Jabba’s son is secure in the backpack Cyran slings the backpack over his shoulders, and Skywalker contacts Kenobi. After a few moments the General’s image appears on the hologram, along with Ahsoka’s.</p><p>Before Kenobi can open his mouth, Ahsoka beats him to it by saying <em> “Is that Jabba’s son? He’s so cute!” </em></p><p>“Just wait until you see what he’ll grow into.” Skywalker mutters darkly. Rex and Kenobi shoot him a concerned look, while the Padawans look confused.</p><p>“It looks like the Separatists are behind this, General.” Rex says.</p><p>“This has Dooku written all over it.” Skywalker agrees.</p><p>Kenobi does that signature hand-to-chin gesture as he hums thoughtfully. <em>“If that is true I am certain Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join him.”</em></p><p>“We have another problem, Master Kenobi. This Huttlet is very sick and he might not make it back to Tatooine alive.” Cyran says, placing a hand on the Huttlet’s head as it whines softly. Cyran’s touch seems to sooth the Huttlet.</p><p>“This whole rescue might backfire on us.” Skywalker says gravely. Rex looks to the sky. There should be Seperatist ships landing soon. “I still don’t think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea.”</p><p>General Kenobi looks a second away from pinching his nose in irritation. <em> “Anakin, you know they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba’s cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear.” </em>Ahsoka’s staring at the Huttlet with concern as Cyran keeps him calm.</p><p>Rex sees grey shapes emerge from the clouds. He points to the sky and says “We’ve got a problem, sir.” The Jedi look up and spot the ships. The ship’s low rumbling reaches his ears. “Defensive positions!” Rex orders. Rex and the troops move to either fire at the vulture droids swooping from the sky, or the droids coming through the archway of the courtyard. As Rex fires his pistols at the vultures he notes how there’s little to no cover out here, so if they all don’t want to be killed they have to either retreat into the monastery, or have a miracle. </p><p>Skywalker makes the decision for Rex and orders them all to fall back. Rex runs and fires at the droids while running, trying to ignore the screams of dying brothers as the door to the monastary starts to close. He watches Skywalker barely slide through just as the door closes. Rex sighs quietly. So far it’s been the same as the first time, with the exception of Cyran and Rex going to get the Huttlet instead. It seems the battle will have the same outcome, but Rex notices how they have more troops than last time, and that makes him feel a little better.</p><p>Skywalker’s voice pulls him out of his tired thinking. “Rex, we’ll stay here until General Kenobi gets here with reinforcements.” Rex sees Cyran’s expression turn sour, and when the Knight turns and sees he asks “What?” incredulously.</p><p>“Do you really think we can survive that long with who knows how many droids out there, Master? We need to find a way out, otherwise this Huttlet will die.” he says, gesturing to Jabba’s son in his backpack. Rex can hear the Huttlet quietly whimper.</p><p>“Our mission is to protect the Hutt, Cyran.” Skywalker says, although Rex can tell Skywalker isn’t that happy about it.</p><p>“How can we protect him if he’s dead? I can tell you don’t like the Hutts, and I’m sure if you had to choose you’d rather protect your men than save this Huttlet.” Cyran says, then bows his head, as if realizing what he said was out of line.</p><p>Skywalker stares at his Padawan for a long moment, then sighs. “Well, what do you think we should do then?”</p><p>Cyran bites his lip in thought. “Well, I was thinking I can take Jabba’s son to Tatooine myself.” <em> What? </em></p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Skywalker hisses incredulously. “I won’t let you go by yourself.”</p><p>Cyran frowns at his master. “Why not? Before we got here Master Kenobi told me Tatooine is the last place you should be sent to. So I’ll go instead.” Rex feels dread pool in his stomach and press down on his chest. He wants to protest, to suggest a different way, but his mind is frustratingly blank. He feels the same odd presence from before wrap around his mind in an almost soothing manner, and it tells him without words that this is the best option. He still doesn’t like it.</p><p>Skywalker opens his mouth, then closes it, opens it, closes it. After a moment he says “Alright, but be careful. The Hutts are dangerous criminals. R2?” The blue and white astromech beeps quizzically. “Help Cyran find a way out.” R2 chirps, then rolls off. Cyran gives Skywalker and Rex a grateful smile, then runs after the astromech. </p><p><em> This is a bad idea. </em> Rex thinks as Skywalker turns to him. “We’ll hold the droids here as long as we can.”</p><p>Rex nods, even though his heart feels too heavy for his chest to hold. “Yes, sir.” He turns to the surrounding troops. “Get ready to turn those clankers to scrap metal.” As the men duck behind the pillars, Rex crouches next to Skywalker. He turns to his General. “Sir, do you think the Commander can really do it?” It’s not that Rex doesn’t believe Cyran can, he’s just worried about the kid.</p><p>Skywalker gives Rex a confident look. “He will, he’s stronger and smarter than you think.” Rex gives a small nod, then turns to watch the door as they wait for it to open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowie this one’s waaaaaay longer, also Cyran’s on his own now (Even though R2 and Rotta are with him) If you know who Flak is I applaud you, if you don’t he belongs to my friend Meridian!! She’s awesome go check her out, also if Mundi can have eight wives without being kicked out, I think Anakin can have one and not get kicked out X’D </p><p>Mando’a Translations:<br/>Su cuy'gar - Hello (Lit. You’re still alive.)<br/>Haar'chak - Damn it</p><p>Thank y’all so much for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It takes a few minutes for Cyran to realize he didn’t really think this through.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cyran’s a smart cookie, but he throws it out in the window when it comes to his safety XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes for Cyran to realize he didn’t really think this through. He has no idea what he’s doing as he follows R2 through the halls of the monastery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually reach a set of stairs, and R2 uses his rockets to get down while Cyran just walks. It looks like a bedroom, but there’s an intricately designed grate on the floor, and when Cyran peeks through one of the holes he can see it leads into a chamber below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I want to find out what’s down there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyran thinks as he looks up at R2, who’s plugged himself into a machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran slides the backpack off his shoulders and sits on the bed...bench thingie. He turns the backpack so the Huttlet’s facing him, and he leans back until he’s lying on his back, the backpack resting in between his chest and stomach. The Huttlet’s eyes droop, then they close completely. He’s asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran huffs with a smirk. “It’s been a long day for you, little one.” he mutters, placing a hand on the Huttlet’s head as he stares at the ceiling. Did he make the right choice by going on his own? He hasn’t been a Padawan for very long and he’s already on a solo mission. Cyran can tell Tatooine only brings Master Skywalker pain. He can feel the Knight’s resentment whenever he mentions the planet. It’s probably for the best that Master Skywalker never goes back there. Maybe he’ll ask Master Skywalker why he hates Tatooine so much, buuuuut he might get yelled at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s jolted out of his thinking by an explosion rocking the monastery. The Huttlet wakes up and starts crying. The distress coming from the Hutt makes Cyran want to curl up and hide, too. He sits up and closes his eyes, projecting calm and peace onto the Huttlet as best he can despite his brain being a big ball of nerves. The Huttlet calms down, and Cyran sighs. “That sounded bad.” he mutters as he looks to R2. “Have you found a way out, buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R2 beeps and swivels his head, displaying a hologram of the building, a small platform at the back pulsing red. Cyran shoulders the backpack as he studies the hologram. “A back door platform.” He stands. “Lead the way, Artooie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R2 beeps again and rolls out of the room, Cyran following close behind.<br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cyran and R2 finally find the platform, and Cyran’s stomach sinks when there’s nothing there. Cyran looks around, exhaling sharply. “I thought there would be a ship here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R2 beeps provocatively. Cyran groans. “I don’t know! The jungle’s a bad place, and calling a gunship might take too long!” Cyran cries, looking around almost frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He edges closer to the edge and peers over, spotting two spider droids on the cliffside. He yelps and runs back when they start firing, the balcony shaking violently. Cyran struggles to stay on his feet, and R2 screams as he falls. Cyran rushes to the astromech and heaves him up. “Why are you astromechs so heavy?” he grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R2 beeps angrily when Cyran finally gets him upright. Cyran glares at the droid. “I’m not that muscular, okay? The Jedi don’t exactly rely on natural strength.” he grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran screams and whirls around, igniting his lightsaber and swinging wildly, and yelps when he almost chops off Rex's head. The captain stumbles back, clutching his neck. Cyran quickly deactivates his lightsaber, grabs Rex’s shoulders, and shakes him vigorously. “Rex, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could’ve killed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex grabs Cyran’s arms. “Sorry, kid. I didn’t think you’d be that jumpy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran sighs and lets his head fall. It shoots back up again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow headache.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looks behind him, and Cyran peers over the man’s shoulder and sees just an empty hallway. Rex’s shoulders sag in relief, but Cyran can see how tense he still is. Cyran stares at the man’s helmet, his brows furrowing as his concern grows. Fear is coming off Rex in waves. “Rex.” he says urgently, and the man turns to him. “What’s going on? Is Master Skywalker okay? Is the 501st okay? Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay? You’re shaking like crazy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex doesn’t say anything for a moment, the fear surrounding him lessening. Cyran then notices how heavily the man was breathing. Did he run all the way here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ventress, she’s after me.” Rex grits out, standing up straighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran blinks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex groans. “Dooku’s assassin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another blink. “Oh.” Cyran reaches out with the Force to find this assassin. He finds a cloud of darkness near the courtyard, and he can feel Ventress’ anger and frustration. His presence lightly brushes against the well of darkness surrounding her, and it makes him a little nauseous. He realizes a moment too late that he should’ve shielded his presence, and Ventress’ signature becomes surprised, then a sick triumph as she finds him. Cyran comes back to reality when he feels her getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran scans the horizon for anything that can help them escape. “Why is she after you?” he demands, trying to contain his growing fear. He’s never felt darkness like that before. He hears the Huttlet start to squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran only hears silence from Rex, then a strained breath.“It’s complicated.” Rex forces out. Rex’s mind pulses with pain, but it wasn’t from physical pain. It’s the kind of pain that comes from memories that want to be forgotten, but never are. The balcony shakes again as the spider droids keep firing at them. If the platform gives way Cyran might survive the fall, but he can’t say the same about Rex and the Huttlet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clouds clear a bit and Cyran finally spots a far away platform, and a ship! He turns to the clone. “You can tell me when we get to that ship.” he says, pointing to it. He turns to see Rex look in the direction he’s pointing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we get there?” Rex says, his helmet tilting to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran looks at R2. “I don’t think R2 can carry us both, and neither of us have jetpacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looks at Cyran for a long moment, then towards the balcony’s edge. The balcony shakes again, and Cyran’s stomach drops when he hears the stone beginning to crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran then hears a weird buzzing sound, and giant winged bug creatures emerge from underneath the crumbling balcony. Rex points to the creatures. “What about the bugs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran blinks at Rex, then looks back at the bugs. “That might work, but I might not be able to call it to me.” he says, but he reaches a hand out and tries anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran reaches out for the nearest creature’s mind, and is almost surprised to find that it wasn’t completely mindless, it was mostly afraid. Cyran projects as much calmness onto the creature as he can, and beckons it closer. While he tries to get the creature to land on the platform, he can feel Ventress rapidly approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran shoves his panic away as he weighs his options, then makes a choice. The creature lands on the platform and lowers a wing, and Cyran takes off the backpack and offers it to Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex hesitates to take it. “What are you doing?” he asks, and Cyran projects calmness onto the worried Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ventress is after you, and most likely the Huttlet.” Rex looks down at the Huttlet. “You take the Huttlet to that ship and get him to Tatooine, while I hold off Ventress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Rex’s shock as his head shoots up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran shrugs while gesturing. “I don’t know what else to do! Those spider droids will shoot down any gunship that will try to land here, and Ventress is almost here. I don’t know why she’s after you, but your chances of survival will grow if you take that Huttlet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cyran points at the bug, and the platform rumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looks from him to the bug, then back to him. Cyran can feel his hesitance. After a moment Rex sighs, and shoulders the backpack. “I’ll come back for you.” he says, and it sounds almost like a vow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran nods with an encouraging smile, but they both know he might not make it. He watches Rex climb on the bug, and it flies off the platform. R2 activates his rockets and flies after the bug. Cyran watches Rex struggle to steer it before the bug steadies and heads straight for the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran senses Ventress is almost here. He faces the doors and ignites his sabers. He still jumps when two red sabers burst through the door and start cutting in a circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran settles into a fighting stance, shielding his mind just in case she tries to pry through it for information. The circle falls away, and a Dathomirian Nightsister steps through. The woman’s very thin, and wearing a strange sort of dress? She’s bald, has a pointy face, and purple tattoos on her face and head. In her hands are two curved lightsabers, the red color making Cyran’s eyes burn. This must be Ventress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assassin glares daggers at him. “Where is the clone?” she demands, pointing a saber at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran decides to play dumb. He blinks and twists his face in confusion, projecting the same feeling. “What clone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress actually falters, and he senses uncertainty for a moment, then it’s replaced by irritation as she stalks closer, her sabers lowering into a defensive position. “You know which clone, that meddlesome captain.” she hisses, and Cyran fights to keep his composure, stepping back to put more distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t.” Cyran says, hoping to stall her long enough to let Rex get away. “There’s a lot of captains in a battalion.” He senses Rex has stopped moving. He’s probably trying to start the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She points her saber at him again. “I know he’s here.” she snarls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran looks around. He then turns back to the assassin and shrugs. “Well, obviously he isn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress’ anger grows, and he smirks internally. He’s getting her riled up. Her patience runs out, and she roars and charges. She’s faster than he thought, so he uses the Force to jump up and flip over her. He lands in a roll and whirls around just in time to block her lightsabers with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s thanks to all those hours training himself at the Temple that he’s able to hold his ground, but Ventress is also stronger than she looks. His foot slips a bit, and he almost falls, but he uses it to his advantage and falls onto his back, plants his foot on Ventress’ stomach, and uses his momentum to fling her over him. He rolls back to kip-up to his feet and turns to see Ventress starting to stand, her face twisted in rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides to go on the offensive and uses the Force to quickly charge at her, staying as low as possible and swinging his lightsabers at her midsection, but she catches them with her own, and she pushes him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaps at him with an angry shout and Cyran’s back on defense, barely blocking her attacks. He’s never fought another Jar’kai user (None of the users at the Temple wanted to spar with him), and he’s definitely not as experienced as her, so he knows there’s a high chance he’s going to lose this fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She attacks relentlessly, over and over and over, and after a while he can feel his arms start to tire. He can’t get any attacks of his own in, so in desperation he pushes her off and thrusts his arms out, Force pushing her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flies backwards into the wall, and she falls onto her knees. Cyran pants heavily, then lifts his heavy arms and rushes at her. Both their sabers collide again, but Cyran’s more worn out, and that allows Ventress to be able to push him back without much resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran barely blocks Ventress’ flurry of attacks, and he’s too slow to block a strong kick to his gut. He hits the ground with a pained grunt, and he struggles to get to his feet as the assassin walks towards him. She deactivates her lightsabers, and thrusts out her hand. Cyran’s forced to his knees as the Force constricts around him, his body frozen, and he grits his teeth as he struggles to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as Ventress kneels in front of him. She smiles sickly sweet, reaching down to take his lightsabers from his hands. His heart pounds heavily as she places a hand on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stronger than I thought.” she sneers, and she grips the back of his hair and tugs harshly, making Cyran hiss in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran notices Rex’s presence is moving rapidly, and a moment later he feels it disappear. Rex’s left the system. He smirks at Ventress. “Good, because I was distracting you so that the captain could escape. He’s left the system, along with the Huttlet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage overtakes Ventress’ face, and with a nasty growl she grabs his throat with the Force. Cyran’s eyes widen as he gasps for air, his body still frozen. He tries to somehow kick her from his position on the floor, but his legs are frozen too. The only part of him that can move is his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be thankful my Master has ordered me not to kill you, child.” Ventress snarls, and she lifts him into the air, his feet dangling above the ground by a few inches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, his eyes widening as his mind races. “Why were you ordered not to kill me?” Cyran grits out. Ventress only smirks and starts walking inside the monastery, pulling Cyran along with her. She pulls him through hallways and around corners, and eventually she stops in a small room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran frantically reaches out for Master Skywalker through their new training bond, and he can feel the Knight’s confusion, which turns into distress. They worked on forming their bond on their way to Teth, but they can’t exactly “speak” to each other through it just yet. The best Cyran can do is project his fear and panic. He hopes his Master can find him in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress forces him to his knees as she tosses a transmitter on the floor. After a moment the hologram flickers to life, and Cyran’s eyes widen at the sight of Count Dooku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point the only thing he can move is his eyes. He narrows them at the Count as the man sneers down at Cyran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have brought the boy, Master. He is unharmed, as you requested.” Ventress drawls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku smiles coldly, and peers at Cyran with a whiff of disdain. “Good, good. Have you restrained him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s eyes widen as Ventress signals a droid to come forward with a pair of binders, and moves his hands to cuff them behind him. Ventress releases him from her hold, and at the same time Cyran feels his connection to the Force all but disappear. Great, they gave him Force suppressing binders, just perfect. Another droid holds his head still while a third places a gag over his mouth. He thrashes in the droid’s grip and gets smacked in the face for his efforts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheek stings, and he can’t feel his Master’s presence anymore, but Cyran’s sure he’ll be found. He’s seen how much Master Skywalker cares about his men from the way he’s interacted with them. Cyran doesn’t know if that same kindness applies to him, but he wants to believe Master Skywalker cares somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The droid holding him doesn’t let go as the one that gagged him moves so the Count can see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you have many questions, child.” The Count turns to Ventress. “Send the boy to me. I will retrieve the clone and Jabba’s son myself.” Cyran’s eyes widen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does he want with Rex?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Ventress’ temper flare in the Force, and he can see the anger in her face and body at the blatant disapproval in her Master’s voice. Instead of exploding in anger, she stiffly bows with a “Yes, Master.” and ends the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress faces him and sneers, anger covering her presence like a heavy smoke. “Bring him to the ship.” she orders as she strides ahead of the droids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mistress.” one of the droids says, and the droids holding Cyran start dragging him behind the assassin. Cyran digs his heels in and tries to stand, and gets smacked in the head this time. Ow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, maybe I should stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyran thinks as they drag him down the halls of the monastery. His face is definitely going to bruise. Eventually they reach a small Separatist transport. Ventress abruptly turns and snarls at something behind her. She points to the droids holding him. “Get him on the ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The droids immediately drag him onto the ship. He hears Ventress order the rest of them to destroy someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran hears blaster fire and turns and sees a blue lightsaber in the distance and white plastoid armor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Skywalker! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cyran shouts in his head, then remembers the Force suppression binders. He thrashes in the droid’s grip as the ship starts to lift off and Ventress sweeps past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The droids let him go, and Cyran tries to get his bound hands in front of him. It takes a few tries for him to get his hands under and in front of him. He tugs off the gag and tries to run out of the ship. One of the droids grabs his arm and almost pulls it out of the socket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MASTER!!!” Cyran screams, and Master Skywalker’s head shoots up towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger clouds the man’s face, and he barrels towards the ship. The clones that came with him are taking cover behind the doorway. The ramp retracts and the doors slide shut, and the ship picks up speed as it flies towards the atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran slumps onto the floor, his head hanging while the droid holds his arm in an almost painful angle. His shoulder throbs, and his face stings, and his head pounds. He’s being brought onto an enemy ship for Force knows why. He should’ve gone with Rex, but all three of them would’ve been captured if he did. Cyran doesn’t know if he did the right thing by staying behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Ventress approach and kneel beside him. She grabs his chin with her thumb and forefinger, turning his head to face hers. “Poor thing. Your Master wasn’t able to save you.” Ventress coos, and she tightens her grip when Cyran tries to lean away. “Soon, we will have the clone, and the Huttlet.” she croons with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran doesn’t have a witty response, so he opts for growling at her, baring his fangs. Ventress only smirks more, and she holds her hand out. Cyran’s eyes droop as he becomes utterly exhausted. He knows what she’s doing, and he fights to stay awake, fights with every ounce of energy he has. Despite his efforts, his eyes fall closed, and his body slumps to the cold floor, and his mind succumbs to the sleep suggestion.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s eyes flutter open, and all he can see is darkness. He looks around frantically and sees nothing. After a few minutes his vision adjusts, and he can make out what he thinks is a forest. He looks down and sees a dark floor, or ground, and he looks up and sees an even darker sky. He starts walking, and immediately stops when he doesn’t hear anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at his feet, and does a double take when he sees he’s only wearing undergarments. He exhales shakily (He can’t hear his own breathing?) and stomps on the ground experimentally. He thinks he hears a very faint thud. There’s also no sting of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as he looks around. He sets his eyes in a random direction and decides to just start walking. As he walks, he can hear his footsteps getting louder and louder, until he can hear the sound of his footsteps and his breathing (Which had been getting heavier).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops, and his eyes widen and his heartbeat picks up when the sounds keep going. They get louder and louder, and they start to echo all around him. It starts to overwhelm Cyran, and it eventually becomes too much. He crouches on the ground, clamps his hands over his ears, and screams. His screams join the hurricane of noises, and tears of pain stream down his cheeks as he tries to block out the noises, pressing himself into the ground further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand is placed on his shoulder, and he jumps. At the same time the horrible noises stop. He turns and looks up. A man is standing behind him, the Dark Side swelling around him like a beast, ready to attack at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man is wearing dark robes, or they look like robes. His skin is as white as the snowy winters on Mandalore, with red markings on his head, disturbingly reminding Cyran of Ventress. The man’s eyes are black, with red dots that act as pupils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran stares up at the man, and the man smiles at him, but it looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The hand on his shoulder moves to cup his cheek, along with the other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are safe, my child.” the man purrs. Hold on a damn minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not your child.” Cyran says, although it sounds more like a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckles, his hands not leaving Cyran’s face. “Oh, but you are. I helped create you, therefore you are mine.” Ooooookaaaay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran tries to lean away, but the man’s hands keep him still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?” the man asks, his face inching closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran shakes his head while still trying to lean away as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gives him a pitying look. “Shame. I thought you’d know by now, since you have quite the thirst for knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran blinks. The man’s face flashes in irritation, and he stands. Cyran quickly scrambles back when he’s freed. The man gestures widely with his arms. “I am the Son. The embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran stands quickly, his hands going to grab his lightsabers, then realizes a moment too late that he doesn’t have them. “Uh, cool, I guess. What exactly is this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Son crosses his arm, an irritated frown on his face. “This is a part of your mind that resides deep in your subconscious. It is the place where a part of me and my sister dwell,” the Son’s face softens at the mention of his sister, “and in the real world you are floating in a bacta tank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Son points to something behind Cyran. He whirls around and sure enough, he sees himself in a bacta tank. He’s upside down, and sort of curled up. Upon closer inspection Cyran notices his brows are furrowed, almost as if he’s having a bad dream. Not surprising considering who’s behind him. Cyran also notices he’s wearing the same garments. The breathing mask on his face fogs up a little every time he sees himself breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran turns to the Son, who hasn’t moved at all. “Where is this?” Cyran demands, pointing to the...vision? He isn’t sure what that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Son only smirks, and Cyran gets the strong urge to smack him. Why do people like him always have to be so cryptic? He thinks he hears the faint sound of a woman laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will find out soon enough.” The Son then tilts his head, as if he’s listening for something. He gives Cyran an almost urgent look. “You must awaken, my child. You must stop what is to come.” he says, almost as if he wants Cyran to do the exact opposite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Son turns his back to Cyran, crouches, then shifts into a bat-like creature. Cyran yelps and stumbles back when the Son leaps from the ground and flies away. The Son disappears in the black sky, and Cyran looks around frantically as the dark scenery fades away. Images flash through his mind, but he can’t decipher them as he feels himself floating in water.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cyran blinks awake. He’s floating upside down in a bacta tank, wearing nothing but undergarments. The breathing mask fogs up more as his breathing picks up a notch. He can’t see much beyond the glass, but he can make out the outline of a door. He looks down (Up?) and sees the lid of the tank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment to get his limbs to move, and once he can he kicks at the lid with all his might. It takes a few kicks for it to fly off, hitting the ceiling, then the floor. Cyran watches it roll across the floor, eventually hitting the far wall. He slowly flips himself so he’s right side up. His whole body is heavy, and sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran heaves himself up and over the rim of the tank, swinging his legs over and lowering himself onto the ground. He rips the breathing mask off and takes giant gulps of air. He’s soaking wet and standing in a growing pool of bacta, but he doesn’t really care at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran looks around and doesn’t recognize anything. This isn’t a Republic medbay, but why would the Separatists have a medbay? Cyran spots various machines behind the tank, and one screen displays a heart monitor, which is flatlining because Cyran’s out of the tank. Did anyone hear him getting out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran goes to the door and presses his ear against it, listening for footsteps. He sighs in relief when he hears none. He then notices he’s not cut off from the Force. He goes to hide his presence, and is a bit surprised he’s already hidden it. He must’ve subconsciously hidden it when he woke up. Cyran closes his eyes and listens for his kyber crystals. He finds them in a room a good distance away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran looks for an air vent, and finds one on the ceiling. He reaches up and pulls the grate down, placing it gently on the floor. He leaps up into the vent, pulling the grate back up and putting it back in its place. He shivers from the cold as he starts to crawl, winding his way through the ventilation system. He follows the call of his crystals until he’s right above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He peers through the grate and sees a one person quarters. Odd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s room is this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he ponders as he removes the vent grate and drops down. After searching through the room he finds his lightsabers in a hidden drawer underneath the bunk, his crystals almost shining with joy at being found. He presses the buttons to ignite them, and smiles at the sight of the white blades. He puts them on the bunk as he looks for any kind of clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a more visible drawer he finds a black sleeveless undershirt, tunic, tabard, dark brown pants, a belt, fingerless gauntlets, and his boots. He quickly puts on the outfit that’s weirdly his size, clips his lightsabers onto the belt, and goes to get back into the vent just as the door opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whirls around as two B1 droids walk in. His hands go to his lightsabers, but he stops when the droids don’t even raise their blasters at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, Count Dooku has requested you join the forces heading for Ryloth.” The droid on the left says, the other nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran blinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They think he’s one of them? Cyran clears his throat, straightens, hardens his gaze, and nods. The droids march out the room and into the hallway, Cyran following from behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks as he’s led through the halls of the Separatist ship, his hands twitching at his lightsabers whenever he passes more and more droids. He’s eventually led to the hangar, and they’re heading towards a Gozanti-class cruiser. Cyran’s stomach drops at the sheer massiveness of the cruiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s led onto the ship, but he doesn’t get to see much of it as they march into the second deck. He’s shoved into the captain’s quarters, and he sits on the bunk as he feels the ship takes off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do they want Ryloth so badly?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>He feels the ship jump into hyperspace. </span><em><span>What </span></em><span>happened</span><em><span> to me?</span></em> <em><span>Why am I here? </span></em><span>Cyran rubs his temples. He needs to meditate on this whole weird situation.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He brings his legs up and crosses them, folds his hands onto his lap as best he can with the binders on, and lets the Force wrap around him the way he’d wrap himself in blankets on a cold night in the Temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever he didn’t have classes he’d either be in the Archives researching anything and everything, meditating in the Room of A Thousand Fountains (He counted them when he was bored and can confirm there are really a thousand fountains in there), or exploring the Temple, or Coruscant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he left the Order he was either at Padmé’s apartment, exploring the Senate building, or still exploring all of Coruscant. It’s pretty much impossible to explore all of Coruscant, unless you live as long as Master Yoda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran sinks as deep as he can into the Force, letting the energy flow through his body, and into his heart and mind as he searches for answers.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cyran opens his eyes, and instead of that dark place from before, he’s floating amongst the stars. Space travel may be kriffing terrifying for him, but he can’t deny how beautiful the galaxy is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down and sees he has a sort of blue glow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is awesoooome.</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as he wills his body to float forward. Whenever he’d meditate at the Temple, he’d only listen to the life inside the Temple, he’d never gone this deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he floats forward, he looks around, listening for anything that can help him understand what the hell is happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s gonna happen on Ryloth?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright light shines out of the corner of his eye, and he sees one of the stars is glowing brighter than the rest. He floats towards it, and as he gets closer it grows until it’s an orb just smaller than his head. He holds it gingerly in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It is not about what </em>
  </b>
  <b>will </b>
  <b>
    <em>happen, it is about what </em>
  </b>
  <b>did</b>
  <b>
    <em> happen.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s head shoots up and looks around wildly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was that? Was that the Force? The Son? No, that didn’t sound like him. Was it his sister? What, is she called the Daughter?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and looks into the orb. The orb shines brighter until his vision is filled with a blinding white. He shields his eyes so he doesn’t go blind. He opens his eyes when he hears the sound of many ships passing overhead. He’s standing at the opening of a canyon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear cheering in the distance. It’s the Twi’lek rebels, and supplies have just been delivered. Cyran shakes his head, blinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I know that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He decides to not question it unless he wants to lose his sanity, which he doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly makes his way out of the canyon, which opens into a wider field. A few yards ahead he spots a cluster of rock spirals and trees, which lead into a forest. Cyran’s eyes are drawn to a different kind of cluster. The bodies of almost an entire legion of clone troopers lay scattered, their armor littered with smoking holes. He feels the weight of this massive loss of life weigh him down, and it practically crushes his heart as he stumbles through the massacred clones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright spot of red catches his eye. A jedi. Cyran kneels next to the body, and turns it by the shoulder so he can see the Jedi’s face. It takes a moment for Cyran to recognize him. It’s Master Di.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did this already happen? Or has it not happened yet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> helpful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyran grumbles internally as he stands. He looks around at all the dead men. How is he going to stop this? It’s not like he can stop the invasion before it begins- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait a minute.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might not be able to stop the entire invasion, but he can cripple them enough so Master Di and his battalion have a higher chance of surviving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world around him fades away into a blinding white again, and this time Cyran closes his eyes.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cyran opens his eyes and feels the jolt of the ship exiting hyperspace. He exits the quarters and makes his way to the bridge. When he enters his mouth drops open and his eyes widen at the sight of Ryloth. It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The holos at the Temple don’t do it justice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran looks at one of the Separatists cruiser’s in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t there a self destruct sequence in them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another piece of knowledge he doesn’t know how he learned, but it’s welcomed information regardless. He smiles devilishly when the shuttle lands in one of the ships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hardens his face again and takes a deep breath as he exits the shuttle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I going to clear the bridge?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he ponders as he makes his way there. He’s glad the droids don’t look twice at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I tell them I’m inspecting the bridge? The men have inspections all the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thinking about the clones makes him stop, but he forces himself to keep walking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rex...how long have I been gone? I hope he’s okay. Did he get the Huttlet to Jabba? Are the men okay? Are Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi okay? Is Ahsoka okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His flood of questions are interrupted when he smacks his face into the bridge’s doors. He stumbles back and holds his nose as the doors open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow, that hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The many B1 droids in the bridge turn to face him and salute when he enters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tactical droid turns to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, the Republic forces have been defeated, however they were able to deliver supplies to the Twi’lek rebels.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyran’s blood runs cold. He was too late. Master Di is probably dead, along with his entire battalion. The Force is heavy with grief, and it weighs heavily on his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran swallows. “That is definitely a problem,” his heart clenched at saying those words, “but that is not why I am here.” He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hopes this works.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tactical droid waits for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran swallows again. “Count Dooku has requested I inspect the bridge of each ship for any Republic viruses in the ship’s databases.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there was a Republic virus in the database, I would have destroyed it already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran tries not to fidget. “Yes, but I know their tactics. They have ways to hide things even from droids as smart as you.” he says, giving the droid a look that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not question me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was always told how good of an actor he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The droid doesn’t say anything for a moment, then “I am sorry, I cannot allow you to be in here by yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it was worth a try.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyran makes sure no droids would enter, then stretches his arms out. He raises them, and so does every droid in the room, all of them calling out in confusion. He feels a swirling darkness spread from the deepest corner of his mind, and it catches him off guard so much he accidentally accepts it’s tempting calls. He crushes both hands into fists, and every droidin the room is crushed into piles of junk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran numbly stumbles back, looking at his trembling hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when could I do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening</span>
  <em>
    <span> to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran shakes his head and runs to one of the consoles. He eventually finds the self destruct sequence and activates it. Instead of going through the door he finds a vent and climbs inside. He quickly crawls through the vent system until he finds the hanger. When he jumps down the ship shakes violently, and he almost falls. He races past confused B1 droids and into the cruiser. He’s alone, thankfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He powers up the ship and quickly flies it out of the hangar. He can’t do the same for the other starships because he knows they’ll find out he’s the one who initiated the sequence. He steers the ship towards Ryloth, but it lurches violently and Cyran almost gets flattened on the viewport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cruiser starts shakily pulling backwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haar’chak, a tractor beam</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He accidentally looks out the viewport, and seeing all those stars fills him with both awe and absolute terror. He can’t stand ships. So, like the child he is, he closes his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can’t see it, it’s not there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He keeps his eyes closed as he stands and turns. He opens them so he can quickly exit the bridge. The droids will scan for life forms, but he can at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes up to the highest deck and searches for a place to hide. In the back of the ship he finds a communications room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He locks the door and rushes to one of the panels. He types in one of the many Republic frequencies he memorized out of boredom on the way to Teth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only hears static for a moment, then hears a distorted voice. “Hello?” Cyran calls, and after a moment the hologram comes to life. “Master Skywalker!” Cyran calls, a relieved smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Knight’s face is shocked for a moment, but a giant smile splits his face. “Cyran! Are you okay? Where are you?” Master Skywalker peers at his outfit. “What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran looks down at himself, then shrugs with a confused smile. “I wanted to match you?” Master Skywalker huffs a laugh, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Cyran smiles, but it falls just as quickly. “Jokes aside, I don’t know what happened to me. I just woke up on one of the Separatist cruisers, and I found this outfit. Also the droids think I’m on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Skywalker’s expression darkens, and he lowers his gaze for a long moment. He then looks up. “We can try to track your position, but it would take us too long to get to you. You’ll either have to come to us, or get to Coruscant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran nods. “Yes, Master. I’ll try.” He has a feeling this won’t be easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Skywalker nods, his expression solemn, but Cyran can see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Good luck, my Padawan.” The transmission ends. Cyran leans back in the chair with a heavy sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I gonna get out of here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the ship land inside whatever cruiser had picked him up. After a minute he hears the clanking of droids coming closer. Cyran’s been told by Padmé many times that fighting isn’t always the answer. While he had found the concept strange (Mandalorians always fight), he understands now that slipping away is easier than going in guns blazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens behind him, and a B1 droid comes up next to him. When the droid reaches for his arm he quickly stands and swats the hand away. He half stalks half trudges out of the cruiser where half a platoon’s worth of droids are waiting with their blasters aimed at his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the droids lead him out of the hangar he turns his head and sees the cruiser explode in the distance, and tries to ignore the pit in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s taken to the bridge, and the tactical droid turns and faces him. “We have informed Count Dooku of your actions. He has ordered for your return.”  Cyran’s eyes widen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>Before he can respond, he’s being cuffed, gagged, and dragged out of the bridge. He’s marched back down to the hangar, and dragged back onto the cruiser. His lightsabers are taken and he’s shoved into a storage unit, and closes his eyes when the ship leaves the hangar.</p>
<p>
  <span>He still keeps his eyes closed when the ship enters hyperspace. Escape will be harder than he thought.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was about a day or two’s travel in hyperspace when Cyran decides to just try his luck and hope he doesn’t die in the process. He uses the Force to force the door open, and he slowly creeps to the bridge’s door. He takes a deep breath, then opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs forward, grabs the B1’s head in the co-pilot’s seat, and rips it off with a hard tug. The one in the pilot’s seat shouts “Hey!” and goes to grab it’s blaster, but Cyran slams his fists on the droid’s head and it goes down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran waves his throbbing hands and quietly whimpers. He rips off the gag. “Ow, ow, ow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Never doing that again.” he mutters as he drags the droid off the chair. He grabs his lightsabers and attaches them to his belt. He brings the cruiser out of hyperspace, and is relieved and horrified to just see the endless horizon of stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly turns away from the view port and exits the bridge in search of finding something to break the bindings. He finds a tech workshop on the lower deck, and finds a mini torch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally breaks the bindings he hears the sound of an docking tube attaching to the airlock. Oh, boy. He backs up behind the corner, and presses his back to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears multiple sets of footsteps and holds his lightsabers ready. The second the intruders appear he ignites them and holds the blades at the throats of...Weequays? Definitely pirates then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two pirates jump and hold their hands over their heads, dropping their blasters. Cyran’s brows furrow. “What do you want?” he demands, putting the blades closer to the pirates’ throats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two pirates look nervously at each other. The taller pirate clears his throat. “W-we found some of your kind, just kids. Some Trandoshans caught em.” Wow that accent’s heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s eyes widen in shock, then his face twists in anger. He searches the ship with the Force and finds three signatures that feel just like Ahsoka’s. He stalks past them, around the corner, through the airlock, and onto their ship. He hears the pirates clamber after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran enters a large, round sort of cockpit. Monitors with chairs line the walls, and there’s pirates everywhere, and all are staring at him in either fear or interest. There’s a large chair in the middle of the room, and what Cyran assumes is their leader sprawled on it. The lead pirate has a long red coat, and a weird dome shaped hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiles and stands, spreading his arms. “Welcome, little Jedi.” Cyran face becomes annoyed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not that short!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pirate saunters closer. “I am Hondo Ohnaka! The most fearsome pirate in the galaxy!” the man crows with a heavily accented voice like his cronies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran quirks a brow. “Never heard of ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo gasps loudly, dramatically clutching his heart. “You’ve hurt me tiny Jedi! Has your precious Temple never heard the tales of my plunders?” The surrounding pirates snicker, some roll their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran shrugs, his brows furrowed in confusion. “No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo scoffs dramatically, but then straightens and smiles as if that outburst never happened. “I assume you’re here for your other little Jedi friends.” He looks at Cyran’s lightsabers, then back at his face. “There’s no need for your laser swords, my little friend.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Hondo comes closer, and Cyran takes a step back. </span><em><span>Do people not know what personal space is?</span></em> <em><span>How am I your friend already? </span></em><span>Cyran thinks in disbelief, but deactivates his lightsabers, but keeps them in his hands. His whole body is tense as he watches the pirates, waiting for one of them to attack.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo turns to two pirates near a door. “Bring the three little Jedi here.” The two pirates nod and leave the room. Hondo faces Cyran, and claps his hands together and rubs them. “Tell me, tiny Jedi. How did you get that ship? Aren’t the Separatists your enemies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran blinks, relaxing some while his gaze drifted down. “I woke up on one of their starships, but I have no idea how I got there. I stole the ship and escaped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo makes an interested face, placing a hand on his chin. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when the two pirates return, with three kids his age in tow; a human girl, a Twi’lek boy, and a Cerean boy. None of them have any sort of Padawan braid. They must be Senior Initiates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hondo gestures to the three teens with his arms. “Ah, there they are!” He turns to Cyran. “I’d usually ask for something in return,” Cyran narrows his eyes, “but today I am feeling generous. Go, go! Before I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran stares at Hondo for a moment, then forces himself to say “Uh, thanks, Hondo.” uncertainly, gesturing for the three teens to follow him. He lets them walk in front of him, watching the pirates as they go through the airlock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cyran turns to close the doors he hears Hondo call out “Until we meet again, Tiny Jedi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tiny!” Cyran calls back, and he hears the pirates laughing as the doors slide shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs as he leads the teens to the bridge. He hears the girl say “Thank you, for saving us back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran turns as the Cerean says “We thought we were done for.” miserably. The Twi’lek stares at him in suspicion. Cyran’d be suspicious of himself too if he were in the teen’s position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran smiles warmly. “I’m just glad I found you before something worse happened.” he says, opening the doors to the bridge. He sits and steers the ship away from the pirates’ ship once they are separated. He types in the coordinates for Coruscant in the navicomputer, and sends the ship into hyperspace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He turns to the three Initiates. “What are your names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalifa.” The girl says, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O’mer.” The Cerean says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinx.” The Twi’lek mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cyran.” Cyran says with a smile. Kalifa and O’mer smile back tiredly, and Jinx just nods. Cyran points up with his finger. “We won’t reach Coruscant for a while. There’s some cabins on the third deck. You three should probably get some sleep, you all look exhausted.” At the mention of sleep the three Initiates slump, and they look like they’re about to drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all trudge out of the bridge, but before Jinx leaves Cyran says “Bolnan gu, nerra.” Jinx turns to Cyran in shock, then gives him an exhausted, but thankful smile. Cyran returns it, and Jinx leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran turns and stares out of the viewport. Hyperspace isn’t as scary as sub-light space. It’s safer in hyperspace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran’s head pounds, and he realizes the exhaustion is finally catching up to him. He feels his eyes start to droop, and he slowly stands up and sort of stumbles to the captain’s quarters. He flops face first onto the bed, and sets an alarm to wake him up before the ship reaches Coruscant. He rolls onto his side, closes his eyes, and welcomes sleep like an old friend.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran sits alone in the Archives, curled up on a chair and reading away on the history of the ancient Je’daii Order. Their practices interested Cyran immensely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe I should use some of these techniques. There’s probably a holocron somewhere that has information about all this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The thought brings a smile to Cyran’s face. Immersing himself in the seemingly endless knowledge in this room helped distract him from his alienation.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only been a few months and he can tell none of his crechemates want him there. Mandalorians aren’t exactly friends with the Jedi, especially with what happened on Galidraan before he was even born. He’s glad they helped stop the civil war, and they helped heal the planet, but Mandalorians don’t exactly forgive and forget.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been given strange looks the moment he was brought to the Temple. They didn’t care that he was a melting pot of races, they only cared about the fact he was Mandalorian. His crechemates were given a stern talking to a few days ago, and he overheard Master Yoda and Master Windu discussing informing the Council about how he was being treated. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran appreciated it, but the damage had already been done. He had isolated himself from everyone else, and he liked it that way. The first Force technique he had wanted to learn was how to hide himself in the Force so that he can basically disappear, and no one will bother him. He’s practicing it right now, although it will take a lot more time for him to perfect it. His shields would flicker sometimes, and whenever that happened he would fix them and move somewhere else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now his shields are stable. Cyran senses a familiar presence approaching him. It’s that Togruta girl, Ahsoka Tano. She’s always insistent on talking to him. He sees her pop up next to him out of the corner of his eye. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran sighs, then faces Tano. She waves at him happily.  Cyran hesitates, then waves back with an awkward smile. Tano peers at his screen. “What are you looking at?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran turns off the monitor. “Nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tano pouts, actually pouts, and crosses her arms. “Why won’t you show me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran stands and sighs heavily. “Because I was about to leave.” he says. That’s sort of true. Madame Jocasta will kick him out soon anyway to </span>
  </em>
  <span>get some sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He picks up the holobooks to put them away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tano huffs. Her face then lights up and sticks out her hand. “Do you want to be my friend?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran stops dead in his tracks. He looks at her in confusion. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tano huffs, but she doesn’t lower her hand. “Will you be my friend?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran stares at her hand. “Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tano frowns. “You look so lonely all the time, and you’re always by yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran looks away. He’s not all that good at hiding his emotions, not good at being emotionless like Jedi are supposed to be (He’s been told countless times that Jedi aren’t emotionless, they just don’t let their emotions control their actions, but his buir has told him fear and anger help you survive).</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tano smirks triumphantly, as if she knows she won. Cyran sighs. She won’t leave him alone regardless. He takes her hand and shakes it. “Alright Tano, you got yourself a friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tano beams up at him. “Call me Ahsoka!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyran huffs. “Okay, Ahsoka. You can call me Cyran.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka smiles even wider and launches herself at him to give him a crushing hug. Cyran lets out an </span>
  </em>
  <span>oof</span>
  <em>
    <span>, but hugs her back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He lets her go and Ahsoka grabs his hand and starts dragging him to the entrance of the library. Cyran huffs a quiet laugh and manages to set the holobooks on Madame Jocasta’s desk before Ahsoka drags him out of the library. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Cyran listens to Ahsoka ramble about nothing, he doesn’t see the smile on Madame Jocasta’s face. He’d find out almost a year later it was Madame Jocasta that gave Ahsoka the suggestion to befriend him, because she had also seen how lonely the son of the Mand’alor was.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A soft beeping sound wakes Cyran up, and he blearily reaches over to turn off the chronometer. He sits up in the bunk, rubs his eyes, stands and stretches his back, and heads for the bridge. He checks the navicomputer and sees they have a few hours until they reach Coruscant. He goes back to the cabin and sets another alarm on the chronometer and links it to his wrist comm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran heads up to the third deck to check on the Initiates. He goes to check the cabins, but he stops when he hears voices coming from the room across the hall. It’s the galley. He opens the door and steps inside, and the sight that greets him brings a smile to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O’mer and Jinx are playing a game on the holotable, and Jinx is winning. He has a smug look on his face as he deals the finishing blow, and O’mer groans and throws his hands up in defeat. Kalifa giggles from her place at the nearby table. Each of their presences is shining with happiness, and the Force is singing with joy because it’s lost children were found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three Initiates look at him, but Cyran waves them off and says “Don’t mind me.” Kalifa stands and shoos Jinx out of the chair, and Jinx switches to sit in the chair she was just in. O’mer starts a new game as Cyran turns and searches the galley for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds some tea bags and grins triumphantly. He also finds cups and a thermajug. “Anyone want tea?” he says as he turns to the teens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalifa raises her hand. O’mer and Jinx shake their heads. Cyran turns and heats up the water and pours two cups, then places the tea bags inside. He gives a cup to Kalifa and sits down next to Jinx with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kalifa and O’mer continue their game, Cyran feels Jinx staring at him for a while. Cyran eventually asks “What is it, Jinx?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinx glances at his hands for a long moment, a hesitant expression on his face. He raises his head. “How do you know Ryl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran sighs and stares at his tea. “One of my mothers was a Twi’lek. She died with my other mother when I was just an infant. I honor her memory by learning as much as I can about Twi’lek culture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinx’s face becomes sorrowful. He holds his hand out, and Cyran gently places his hand into his. “Do ohk si'jovi'asi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran shrugs. “Eti aan ily, Do toyid go ohk shar ko Do garei ktan korjin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinx squeezes his hand. “Cea ohk ni'hi, Do beyao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran gives him a tired smirk. He releases Jinx’s hand and takes the teabag out. He leaves the cup on the table as he throws the teabag in the waste bin. He sits back down on the table and sips his tea as Jinx and Cyran watch O’mer and Kalifa play their game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys laugh when O’mer loses again. “I want a rematch!” O’mer complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalifa laughs and crosses her arms. “I won fair and square!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran chuckles as he sips his tea. O’mer turns and points to Cyran, who widens his eyes as the attention is placed on him. “I can beat you, Cyran!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran smirks as he leans back in his chair. “You probably could.” he says, sipping his tea and making no move to get up. This is one fight he has no interest in participating in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O’mer’s expression crumples when he realizes Cyran won’t accept his challenge, and Kalifa and Jinx laugh at their friend. Cyran closes his eyes and relishes how joyous the Force felt. The happiness and relief he felt from the three Initiates was contagious enough to make him forget what had happened to him in the past week.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After hours of just talking and playing games (Cyran finally accepted O’mer’s challenge, he let O’mer win), Cyran’s comm went off and all three of them went to the bridge. Cyran and Jinx sat in the front seats while Kalifa and O’mer sat in the chairs on the side near the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran brings the ship out of hyperspace and feels a mix of relief and anxiety at the sight of Coruscant. He can feel relief and joy from the three Initiates as well. He directs the ship into Coruscant’s atmosphere, and heads straight for the Jedi Temple, which fills him with even more anxiety. He hasn’t been near the Temple in over two years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s early night when the ship reaches the Temple. Cyran wants to cry at feeling so much *life.* Being surrounded by droids and being in space for so long made him long for </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He begins the landing sequence on one of the platforms, and as he’s powering down the cruiser he spots Master Skywalker running towards the ship! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran and the Initiates make their way through the ship to the lower decks, and Cyran presses the button to lower the small platform, and a small ramp extends from it. Cyran runs towards Master Skywalker and they collide into a crushing hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran holds onto Master Skywalker tightly as the man holds the back of his head. He pulls away and sees Kalifa, Jinx, and O’mer speaking with Master Windu. Cyran looks up at Master Skywalker, and suddenly hot tears are streaming down his face. Master Skywalker’s expression shatters into something akin to heartbreak as he holds Cyran close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran hears Master Skywalker say “I’m so sorry, Cyran. I shouldn’t have let you go on your own.” guilt rolling off the man in waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault, Master. It was my choice.” Cyran mutters, projecting feelings of calmness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Skywalker’s grip tightens, then he pulls away to look at Cyran. “Still, you’re my responsibility. It’s my job to keep you safe,” he wipes away Cyran’s tears, “so try not to save the day without me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyran laughs, really laughs, and a watery smile splits his face. “Deal.” Master Skywalker smirks, turning to walk beside Cyran as they head towards the Temple. As they get onto a speeder to go meet with the 501st, Cyran realizes that maybe he does belong at Master Skywalker’s side after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he needs to do is stay there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Master and Padawan reunited!! Wowie this is long and all over the place, sorry X’D I remembered the three kids that Ahsoka met when she was captured by Trandoshans and I wanted to save em from that nightmare, also Hondo!! My favorite space pirate!! Poor Cyran will get a break don’t worry XD Hope y’all enjoyed this mess of a chapter X’D</p>
<p>Mando’a Translations:<br/>Haar’chak: Damnit<br/>Buir: Parent</p>
<p>Ryl Translations:<br/>Bolnan gu, nerra: Sleep well, brother<br/>Do ohk si'jovi'asi: I’m sorry<br/>Eti aan ily, Do toyid go ohk shar ko Do garei ktan korjin: It’s alright, I can’t be sad if I never knew them<br/>Cea ohk ni'hi, Do beyao: That is true, I guess</p>
<p>Thank y’all so much for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry this hasn’t been updated in a while. Unfortunately I’m discontinuing this fic since I’m no longer happy with it, but I started a similar one that I’m much more happy with!! It’s called Could I Begin Again? and it’s about Cyran time traveling and fixing the universe by yeeting Palpatine out of the picture. I hope y’all understand and aren’t too upset, and I hope y’all have a great day/evening!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>